El espíritu de fuego
by Hibibi19
Summary: Más de 40 años de paz, estabilidad y tranquilidad entre las diferentes aldeas han pasado. Nada es como era. Natsume Uzumaki un joven shinobi de 11 años que vive junto a su abuela en paz empieza sus día de aventuras, pero que pasara cuando el destino llegue a su puerta ¿Cuál será el destino de este joven shinobi, la historia se repetirá una segunda vez?
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones:

Todos los personajes originales de la historia de Naruto son Propiedad de su autor Kishimoto Masashi

Como Modo Presentación de los personajes dejo al final de cada capitulo aclaraciones que van desde la explicación de técnicas o como son los personajes.

La historia tiene prácticamente nuevos personajes.

Las actualizaciones las realizare en masa (varios capítulos a la vez).

Gracias por leer la historia y sobre todo avisar ante problemas de redacción o ortográficos (escribo los capítulos en androi y no me corrige faltas, así que a veces se me pasan)


	2. Capitulo 1: El regreso de los exiliados

**_Hacia las afuera del bosque de Konoha, alrededor del medio día_**

Dos siluetas encapuchadas se asomaban de entre la espesura del bosque. Dos encapuchados divisaban a una muchedumbre la cual seguía su camino festejando, conversando y riendo sobre las cosas que esperaban ver en próximo festival. Ambas siluetas miraban observaban con un tono melancólico como la gente seguía su camino.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos tan cerca, ¿no es verdad Sasuke sama?

-ufffff….- soltó un bufido y miro a su compañero con la intención de decir algo.

-Ya lo sé, lo comprendo no es necesario de recordármelo, se perfectamente por lo que estamos aquí-colocando la posición de sus manos para hacer un sello de tigre mientras suspiraba y posteriormente dice a una voz casi imperceptible- Kage bunchin no jutsu.

De entre la espesura y entremedio de un puff de humo aparecieron 4 siluetas nuevas idénticas a su creadora, las cuales se acercaron estirando su mano para recibir una esfera de diferentes colores que había sacado el clon original de una parte de su capucha, acercando así a su boca y después de masticarlo y tragarlo volvieron a mover sus manos los clones diciendo:

-jutsu de transformación.

Una nube de humo se hizo y todas se transformaron en diferentes mujeres.

-Ya saben lo que hacer y cuando reunirnos, repliéguense entre la gente que está visitando la aldea– ordeno la silueta más alta la cual estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Deberías tranquilizarte un poco más, si sigues así terminaras envejeciendo antes que te des cuenta- dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos mirando hacia un viejo Sasuke de reojo - o disculpa ya eres lo suficientemente viejo- continuo hablando el encapuchado más bajo, mientras Sasuke observaba como los clones se inmiscuían entre medio de la gente para no prestar atención a su compañero que no paraba de burlarse de él.

**En la academia ninja, ya en la tarde**

-Todo el mundo guarde silencio por favor- se dirigió una voz en tono autoritario hacia los niños el profesor de la clase que acababa de llegar al salón, los niños acataron y tomaron sus asientos - Como todo el mundo ya sabe hoy las clases terminaran con antelación, después de todo nuestra aldea tendrá una celebración especial en honor a los 50 años de paz que se han vivido desde el último gran tratado shinobi de paz…

-agu…..aguuuu…..- sonaba desde el final de la sala, era un niño de pelo amarillo que se encontraba recostado sobre su pupitre roncando sin ninguna preocupación- por favor quiero más ramen.

-jajjaajjajajajjaja- sonaban las voces de sus compañeron

-Hey, Natsume despierta, mako sensei se enojara- le reprimió su compañero de pupitre.

- No déjame un poco más oba san.

-oba san- repitió el niño que intento despertar a su compañero mientras arqueaba una ceja.

El profesor se acercaba al lugar que todos miraban fijamente, sacando un periódico que tenia doblado en forma de abanico.

-Usumaki Natsume creo que es hora de despertar- grito dirigiéndose al niño que se encontraba dormido golpeando con el periódico.

-jajajajjajajjajajja- se reían sus compañeros de clase.

-Ayyyyyyy…..-grito Natsume mientras se frotaba la cabeza en el lugar donde había recibido el golpe dirigiéndose a su sensei- ¿Por qué fue ese golpe?

-Te parece poco haberte quedado dormido mientras yo estaba dando mi explicación

-aaaa… eto, ¿Mako-sensei cuando llego?

-Así con que no me habías prestado atención desde que llegue a sala- replico el profesor enojado golpeándolo una segunda vez en la cabeza causando nuevamente la risa de los espectadores.

** En el palacio Hokage**

-Hokage sama venimos a entregaros información sobre los visitantes al festival- Informo un Anbu agachando la cabeza ante la presencia del líder de su aldea que se encontraba volteado mirando el paisaje desde la ventana con el típico atuendo de Hokage.

-¿Y que tiene para informarme?- pregunto un Hokage un tanto despreocupado.

-Alrededor de mil personas ya han pasado por los puntos de control de la aldea, de los Kages de las otras aldeas todos rechazaron la invitación, pero enviaron representantes importantes en su lugar.

-No hay algún mensaje de Kasekage sama

-No señor.

-Ya veo- dijo el Hokage soltando un suspiro de tristeza.

-Siguen vigilando al niño, no es verdad.

-Como siempre, no se le quita la vigilancia durante las 24 hrs del día, durante todo este tiempo lo hemos mantenido controlado como usted ha ordenado.

-Bien- volteándose el Hokage dejando vislumbrar su figura, la de un hombre joven que no superaba los 25 años de edad, con un pelo rojo un tanto largo y desordenado y una test morena propia de una persona que ha pasado su vida siendo shinobi de Konoha. – Vigilen la seguridad del pueblo y de las fronteras, esas seguirán siendo sus prioridades por el momento, puedes retirarte.

-Entendido Hokage sama- procedió a retirarse el Anbu de la sala.

**En la academia ninja, cerca de anochecer**

-Esta es la segunda vez en la semana que me mandan a llamar, no lo puedo creer, y todavía es martes- anunciaba una vieja Sakura sentada junto a su nieto en una sala frente a una oficina esperando la llegada del sensei- Me pregunto a quien abras salido, mi Sarada chan era tan tranquila, una de las mejores ninja en su instancia por la academia.

-Pero no está aquí ahora o no, oba san- la corto el niño que se encontraba a su lado un tanto molesto por las cosas que había dicho su abuela, con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia la pared para tratar de distraerse.

-Natsume yo- tratando de dirigirse a su nieto fue cortada por la entrada de una persona a la sala en donde se encontraban.

-Sakura sama, de verdad siento el hecho de volver a llamarla siendo que recién ayer hable con usted, y más cuando estoy consciente de su rol en el manejo del hospital de Konoha- hablo mako sensei dirigiendo su mirada a Natsume- La verdad es algo más que nada había olvidado decirle ayer y no tiene nada que ver con el hecho que hoy Natsume se halla quedado dormido mientras yo daba mi explicación hacia la clase.

-Que Natsume hiso que…- Sakura miro a su nieto que había dirigido su manos ahora hacia sus bolsillos.

-Bueno la verdad eso no es lo importante, sino la decisión que como profesores de la academia estamos a punto de tomar, la verdad es que viendo la posición de su nieto creemos que lo mejor es que él se retire de la academia.

-¿Qué? – Dijeron Natsume y su abuela en un tono de pregunta mirando directamente a mako sensei con una expesión de alarma en sus caras.

-Como han escuchado, la verdad es que Natsume ha sido el peor de los estudiantes que ha aceptado la academia, y según el actual sistema de educación shinobi creemos que no es apto para los trabajos que llevamos a cabo, creo que usted siendo su abuela entienda la situación.

-Oba-san- se dirigió Natsume a su abuela con una cara de suplica, la cual en múltiples ocasiones, había sacado a su querido nieto de diferentes problemas.

-_Esto no es algo que por lo general afecte a los profesores de la academia, porque a ellos por más que les cueste aceptar que un niño no tiene oportunidades siguen creyendo en el, además Natsume no es tan inútil de cómo lo era Naruto en su tiempo en la academia, de aseguro esta decisión fue hecha por alguien que no quiere que se gradué de la academia y por ende se convierta en ninja , pero falta tan solo unas semanas para la prueba de graduación- _pensaba Sakura de manera rápida viendo la forma en la que podía ayudar a su nieto está vez.

-Pero Mako sensei, he mejora en los últimos meses, sé que mi comportamiento no es el más….-dijo Natsume dirigiendo ahora a su maestro en un tono de suplica siendo cortado finalmente por su abuela.

-Basta Natsume- miro Sakura a su nieto, luego fijo la mirada en el sensei llevando su mano en forma de puño a su boca para toser y aclarar así su voz- Mako sensei yo sé muy bien la situación en la que se encuentra mi nieto, no es más estoy segura que las cosas que me dice usted de él son pocas en comparación con las que hace en realidad, pero aún así no creo que sea la decisión adecuada, este año es la primera vez que a Natsume se le dejara tomar el examen de ninja es por eso que quiero hacer una apuesta a favor de mi nieto.

- Una apuesta- arqueo una ceja mako sensei reclinándose en la silla para estar más comodo mientras escuchaba la proposición de Sakura.

- Bueno la verdad quiero que dejen a Natsume por primera y única vez dar el axamen.

-Que!, oba san eso es una locura, tan solo uno de diez personas logran pasar el examen a la primera vez.

- Basta Natsume, sé muy bien lo que estoy diciendo, y se bien que solo tienes unas pocas semanas para prepararte adecuadamente, pero no creo que usted sensei esté en desacuerdo, debido a que usted tiene que ver por el bienestar de sus alumnos, y esta es la mejor manera de demostrar el verdadero potencial de Natsume y en caso que Natsume lo fallara el dejaría la academia sin presentar ningún reclamo.

Un tanto confundido Mako cruzo sus brazos para pensar la respuesta que dar a Sakura, la verdad que las razones para expulsar a Natsume ya eran muchas, pero era verdad que el ultimo tiempo había presentado algunas mejoras, además no podía expulsarlo sin antes darle una advertencia, presentándole una última oportunidad de emendar sus errores.

-Bien, esta será un todo o nada, Natsume presentara la prueba final junto a todos los estudiantes, pero si comete un solo error durante ese lapsus de tiempo no se le permitirá participar en el examen, más aún esta será la única oportunidad en la que pueda rendir el examen- aclaro los términos Mako.

-Lo entiendo- se paró de la silla Sakura haciendo una reverencia hacia el sensei para proceder a retirarse, Natsume la miro luego a su sensei, hiso una reverencia y luego siguió a su molesta abuela que se retiraba de la oficina.

-Oba san- Dijo Natsume mientras camina por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia la salida- Oba san, Oba san- no recibía ninguna respuesta de su abuela- OBA SAN- termino por gritar Natsume asustando un poco a su abuela que ya se encontraba en la puerta de la academia.

-Natsume, perdón lo siento no te estaba prestando atención.

-Porque hiciste ese tipo de apuesta con Mako sensei

-jajajajajja, tal vez se me pegaron un poco las mañas de mi sensei- dijo mientras se rascaba con un dedo su cara fingiendo una risa torcida.

-Oba san- le miraba fijamente su nieto con los brazos cruzados esperando una explicación.

Sakura suspiro y dirigió su mirada hacia un columpio, recordando el pasado.

- Claro eres el nieto e hijo de ellos- sentencio Sakura, esa frase no fue entendida por Natsume por desgracia- mira Natsume, se que tal vez te parezca algo inalcanzable, pero yo creo en ti, no por ser mi nieto, has tu mejor esfuerzo y muéstrales que están equivocados y que algún día serás un buen ninja, después de todo una de las lecciones que me dejo mi sensei es siempre apostarle al ganador- poso una mano en la cabeza de Natsume y le sonrió tratándole de darle esperanzas al joven niño- Bien, ya se está haciendo de noche, vallamos a casa que te prepare un rico tazón de ramen para la cena, así podrás entrenar tranquilamente hasta tu examen.

-Está bien oba san.

-Cree un poco más en ti, se que lo lograras.

**A las afuera de Konoha, ya en la noche**

Sentado en un árbol se encontraba Sasuke con los ojos cerrados esperando que llegase la hora para ejecutar su plan, mientras que a su lado estaba sentado el segundo ninja encapuchado misterioso que estaba durmiendo en ese momento, Sasuke en un momento salió de su meditación y comenzó a mirarlo sintiendo un poco de lastima por él, no solo por la vida que llevaba en ese momento, como un fugitivo de rango S en el libro bingo, sino por su pasado, sentía que era igual a él, una persona que lo había perdido todo en una sola noche.

-Sasuke sama- su compañero se despertó y se dirigió a Sasuke- no es necesario que me mires de esa manera, sé muy bien en lo que piensas cuando me miras de esa manera y la verdad es que no estoy arrepentida de nada de lo que he hecho hasta el día de hoy, la verdad es que he perdido a muchas personas, quizás hayan sido por mi decisiones egoístas, pero aún así hay otras personas que están a mi lado y personas a las que necesito proteger- saco un colgante que tenia escondido dentro de sus vestimentas, el colgante ocultaba un anillo de plata- ustedes me enseñaron a ser fiel a mis decisiones. Sé que mientras estén conmigo nada malo me pasara, ya que conmigo no tan solo están las vivencias sino las de todo nuestro pueblo y con ellas podre protegerlos, porque ese es mi camino del ninja- término de hablar con una sonrisa dirigida hacia Sasuke.

- Al parecer la idiotez se pega.

-que!- exclamo su compañera enojada.

-Aunque no eres su hija heredaste su misma voluntad- le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa mirando el cielo.

-Por supuesto si lo andaba divulgando por toda la aldea- respondía su compañero asintiendo con la cabeza- Sasuke sama, la verdad es algo egoísta lo que voy a decir, pero gracias- esas palabras hicieron que Sasuke la tomara en cuenta sorprendiéndolo- Gracias, por estar a mi lado todo este tiempo.

Desde que era pequeño Sasuke había sido una persona de pocas palabras. Desde la primera vez que se fue la aldea nunca había estado mucho tiempo, aun cuando su hija Sarada estaba no le había puesto suficiente atención, hubieron muchas cosas de las que se arrepentía, pero estar junto a esa persona de alguna manera le hacía sentir que las cosas tenían que seguir y si la apoyaba de alguna manera iba a enmendar sus errores.

-Entonces ya es hora de que partamos, Rei.

* * *

><p><p>

**Personaje descrito de capitulo: Natsume Uzumaki**

Introducción: Joven ninja de la aldea oculta de la hoja. Nieto de Naruto. Su nombre se lo coloco su madre al darse cuenta que cada vez que tomaba un tipo de té denominado Natsume está sentía como se movía su hijo dentro de vientre. Vive con su abuela Sakura desde la muerte de sus padres en el accidente conocido como el gran motín a Konoha, en donde se desterraría tanto a Sasuke como a Rei. Por alguna razón el Hokage lo mantiene constantemente vigilado y no quiere su graduación en la academia obligando a Makoto (sensei de Natsume) a que lo expulsara.

Fecha de nacimiento: 4 de Diciembre

Edad: 11

Graduación de la academia: _

Comida favorita: ramen y como bajativo té Natsume

Personalidad: Niño rebelde que escasamente sigue instrucciones de sus mayores, solo da lo mejor de sí cuando se ve realmente afligido por las cosas que le pasan o cuando ve en problemas a sus compañeros. Dice que le gusta Tsubaki (compañera de colegio), pero no intenta nada en especial para intentar agradarle. Siempre pelea con Tomoyo y Yuu (compañeros de colegio).

Lema: Confiar en tus compañeros

Familia:

Boruto Uzumaki y Sarada Uchika (padres)

Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga (abuelos paternos)

Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchika (abuelos maternos)

Rei Uzumaki y Himaguari Uzumaki (tias, Rei no es tia legitima)

Yuki Uzumaki (primo no legitimo)

Hobbi: observar los monumentos Hokague.

Aparencia:

Pelo: al igual a su bisabuelo posee el cabello amarillo bien desordenado pero de manera liso.

Cara: lleva las marcas de ser poseedor del chakra del kyubi (son 3 igual que naruto), sus ojos son de color café y su cara es redondeada.

Vestimenta: usa una camisa de color azul marino abierta y debajo una polera blanca que lleva el simbolo del clan uzumaki en la zona del corazón. Sus pantalones son negros. En misiones lleva sus objetos en un bolso que tiene en su cintura.

Tenicas: kage bushin no jutsu (que más se espera es apenas un estudiante de academia Xd). Manejo básico de taijutsu.

Trivia

-que paso en el motin a konoha

-porque quieren que no se gradue de la academia

-porque lleva el simbolo del chakra del kyubi cuando al no es recipiente de Kurama.

-De donde aprende kage bunshin no jutsu


	3. Capitulo 2: Volviendo a Konoha

**_En la entrada principal de Konoha antes del amanecer._**

Un grupo de cuatro mujeres se estaban acercando a uno de los oficiales de Konoha que se encontraban custodiando la entrada a la aldea.

-Disculpa-le dijo una de las mujeres que llevaba un vestido morado muy provocativo, esto llamo la atención del guardia prestándole atención a la mujer que se acercaba.

-Si dígame madam- dijo el guardia que se encontraba en plan de conquista.

-Nos podría ayudar un poco- la mujer miro a sus compañeras que tenían sus manos extendidas y juntas en señal de ayuda.

-Por favor- dijeron todas a la vez.

El guardia que en ese momento se encontraba solo custodiando la entrada debido al cambio de guardia se dejo llevar por las suplicas de las mujeres.

-Bien en que las puedo ayudar.

-Mientras me dirigía hacia la aldea perdí billetera, creo que se me cayó muy cerca de la entrada y nos da miedo salir tan desprotegidas a mis amigas y a mí- declaro otra de las mujeres en un tono seductor.

-Bueno, la verdad señoritas es que soy el único guardia custodiando la entrada y verán no puedo simplemente dejarla.

-Por favor guardia sama.- antes las últimas palabras el guardia agacho la cabeza y termino por sucumbir a la petición de las mujeres.

-Bien si es por unos minutos no creo que haya problemas en ir a buscar su objeto extraviado.

-Bien- celebraron las mujeres.

-Bueno donde creen que se les cayó.

-A unos 50 metros de aquí- señalo la mujer que había perdido su billetera - en dirección al camino principal.

-Bueno, esperen aquí.

Se dirigió el ninja hacia el camino a una rápida velocidad alumbrando con una linterna.

-Que complicado, pero creo podre con esto invitarlas a salir- se rio el guardia para sus adentros, de repente se inmovilizo sacando una kunai de su bolso y colocándose en posición de ataque, ante la sospecha de movimiento en la espesura del bosque contiguo al camino- el que este hay salga ahora- ordeno el shinobi, saliendo para su sorpresa una ardilla de entre los arbustos- me asustaste pequeña- tomo la ardilla en las manos, dejándola luego en el suelo.

De pronto, y de manera que no dejo reaccionar al pobre shinobi apareció una figura con un ojo de color rojo, el cual lo miro dejándole solo la posibilidad de decir dos palabras antes de sucumbir al genjutsu.

-Sasuke Uchiha.

El chinobi se desplomo en el suelo. Acto seguido apareció Rei de entremedio de los árboles, dejando escuchar un silbido muy largo, impresionada por el estado en que había dejado su compañero al shinobi.

-No creo que el pobre se despierte en unas buenas semanas- dijo Rei- Bueno eso le pasa por desobedecer la regla cero shinobi, nunca descuides tu misión, ese es deber del shinobi.

Después de haber dicho las últimas palabras Rei saco un plumón de su bolso y escribió en la cara del hombre que se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

-Esto será memorable cuando despierte- se rio Rei de manera burlesca.

Sasuke tomo al hombre en uno de sus hombros y siguieron el camino hacia la entrada de konoha. Cuando las cuatro mujeres divisaron a las dos siluetas desaparecieron en un puff de humo.

Una vez en la entrada Sasuke dejo al guardia sentado en una silla y siguieron su camino.

-Cuando sus compañeros lo descubran que se quedo dormido vigilando la entrada definitivamente recibirá una reprimenda- dijo Rei.

-Eso será después que se den cuenta que está bajo un genjutsu y se dediquen a cazarnos por toda la aldea- dijo Sasuke.

-Eres definitivamente la persona con menos sentido del humor que existe en este mundo- De pronto Sasuke se detuvo a observar el monte con las caras Hokages de la historia, su compañero hizo lo mismo- es extraño caminar por estas calles con todo este silencio

A pesar que Sasuke no contesto a lo que supuso era una pregunta por parte de Rei, el también sé sintió triste al recordar que su gran amigo, aquella persona que estuvo dispuesto a todo por el, ya no estaba dentro de esta aldea, además de recordar que ya no era bienvenido en aquella casa en donde había vuelto a sentir lo que era un hogar después de que ha Itachi se le ordena acecinar a todo su clan.

-Sasuke san sé que no es a lo que veníamos originalmente, pero me gustaría ir a verlos, aunque sea unos segundos, por favor.

Sasuke ante las palabras de Rei que solo lo llamaba "…san" cuando hablaba en serio y observando la manera en que trataba de retener las lágrimas asintió dirigiendo su camino en dirección al cementerio de Konoha.

**_En la mañana en la residencia Haruno_**

Natsume se encontraba profundamente dormido agarrado su almohada que se entraba babeada, porque se estaba soñando con el ramen que había probado la noche anterior. De pronto sonó el despertador asustándolo y haciendo que se callera de la cama medio enredado con las sabanas.

-Natsume ordena tu pieza y baja a comer- se escucho la voz de Sakura proveniente del primer piso de la casa.

-Ya voy oba san- dijo medio dormido Natsume.

Natsume ordeno su pieza y se vistió preparándose para ir a la academia ninja y al que iba a ser su entrenamiento posterior.

-Oba san baka, porque tenía que hacer ese tipo de apuesta, aún más su maestra la Hokague era conocida por perder y ¿si mi abuela heredo la misma capacidad de perder las apuestas? - Natsume se dio cuenta al fin se la situación en la que estaba metido.

-Natsume el desayuno listo- se escucho de nuevo de la primera planta.

Natsume seguía impactado ante la revelación que se le había hecho presente.

-NATSUME, POR QUE NO ME CONTESTAS CUANDO TE HABLO- entro una Sakura enojada.

-Oba san tu maestra era conocida por siempre perder las apuestas ¿verdad?

-ehhhh, ¿A qué viene eso?- Sakura se encontraba más sorprensiva de que lo supiera, porque muy conocido era el hecho que Natsume casi nunca iba a clases y cuando iba se quedaba dormido.

-Y si tú tienes la misma capacidad para perder apuestas como la personalidad agresiva y bruta.

Ante la palabra personalidad agresiva y bruta Sakura no fue capaz de contener su enojo con su nieto profiriéndole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Quién es el que tiene una personalidad agresiva y bruta?- Le dijo Sakura a su nieto mientras le golpeaba.

_-como quieres que no piense que tienes una personalidad agresiva y bruta cuando me acabas de golpear_- pensó Natsume frotándose la cabeza en el lugar que le golpeo Sakura.

-Bien Natsume, antes que se te haga más tarde bajemos a desayunar- Término por mencionar Sakura a su nieto con una sonrisa del tipo angelical en su rostro, dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Impactado por los cambios de personalidad que podía tener su abuela Natsume con una sonrisa torcida y ceja arqueada se preguntaba ¿Qué es lo que había hecho para tener una abuela tan loca?

-NATSUME, NO ME HAGAS IR A BUSCARTE DE NUEVO- volvió a cambiar la personalidad de Sakura a la de una persona enojada.

Un asustado Natsume tomo su bolso y salió rápidamente de su pieza dirigiéndose a la cocina. En la cocina dejo su bolso sobre la silla, entonces, se fijo en un altar que tenía un retrato y estaba en una de la esquinas, juntado las manos y haciendo una reverencia.

- Bueno días oto san y oka san- Les dijo Natsume con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sakura miró a su nieto de manera maternal invitándolo a que se sentara en la mesa junto con ella.

**_En la mañana en el cementerio de Konoha._**

Rei se encontraba buscando una tumba en particular con unas flores que robo de un jardín camino al cementerio, mientras Sasuke solo la observaba.

-Veo que no hay muchos visitantes a esta hora- miro Rei a su alrededor.

-La gente se viene recién despertando. ¿Qué es lo que esperabas?- Le señalo Sasuke

-Bu que simpático tú- Rei inflo sus mejillas ante el desagradable comentario de Sasuke, luego miro una de las inscripciones y sonrió- Creo que al fin las encontré, ¡si son estás!- se dirigió a Sasuke para que se acercara.

Sasuke se acerco a donde se encontraba su compañera. Estando a su lado se fijo primero en una lapida que decía Boruto Uzumaki, después miro la contigua que tenia inscrito Sarada Uzumaki.

-Ser fiel a tus raíces, como mensaje póstumo fue lo más acertado, ser fiel a tus raíces.- Rei lo repitió tres veces más.

Luego de charlar un rato Rei mirando las lapidas coloco las flores en los jarrones que estaban dispuestos, mientras Sasuke solo se dedico a observar. En un momento Sasuke quiso dirigir algunas palabras, pero fue detenido por Rei.

-No es necesario que te sobre esfuerces, el solo hecho de estar aquí involucra que tal vez no podamos desarrollar nuestra misión si nos descubren, estoy segura que ellos los comprenden- dijo Rei, logrando que Sasuke asintiera antes sus palabras- Bueno creo que es hora de irnos.

-No será la última que venga, lo prometo- comento Sasuke en un tono casi imperceptible.

Si estar 10 años junto a Sasuke como compañero le había hecho entender algo de él a Rei eran principalmente dos cosa: primero una de las cosas que quería evitar como pudiese es que fuese su enemigo, a pesar de ser un anciano él era increíblemente poderoso y segundo, él nunca hacia promesas que no pudiese cumplir, pues esa era la razón de haberlo tenido diez años como compañeros.

* * *

><p><strong>Personaje descrito del capítulo: Rei Uzumaki.<strong>

Nivel de Participación: protagonista

Introducción: Ninja buscada en libro bingo como criminal rango S. Es considerada la tercera hija de Naruto y Hinata, luego que Naruto la trajera de la aldea oculta entre las nubes. En sus tiempos como ninja de Konoha fue considerada la mejor instructora de Konoha. Su verdadera madre le regala un bolso adornado donde lleva sus herramientas ninja. Su verdadera madre muere a manos de bandidos dejándole como memoria final dos kunais especiales que llevan inscritas las palabras luz y sueños. Viaja con Sasuke con el auto proclamada misión de limpiar sus nombres para descubrir los verdaderos culpables de la muerte del anterior Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. La persona que la inculpa de traición fue el niño que considero su hijo el actual Hokage, Yuki. Tiene memoria fotográfica. Cuando era pequeña hasta el examen de chunnin todos pensaban que era hombre.

Fecha de nacimiento: 6 de Abril.

Edad: 32

Graduación de la academia: 11 años

Comida favorita: dangos

Personalidad:

Niñez: Era una niña que nunca prestaba atención a las cosas, motivo por el cual no le preocupaba que la confundieran con un hombre, siempre se pasaba tropezando, le molestaba profundamente que la molestaran por su baja estatura. Nunca obedecía las reglas y siempre era regañada por sus instructores. Desde pequeña no tenia respeto por sus mayores. Lo único que la entristece es hablar sobre su pasado antes de llegar a Konoha.

Actual: Le gusta burlarse de Sasuke, porque lo considera demasiado serio, su experiencia en combate le permite pensar las cosas fríamente antes de actuar.

Lema:

El deber de un alumno es superar a su maestroLos buenos alumnos vienen de grandes maestros

Familia:

Boruto Uzumaki y Himaguari Uzumaki (hermanos)

Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga (padres no legítimos)

Yuki (Hijo no legítimo)

Hobbi: hacer figuras con los palos de madera de los dangos.

Apariencia:

Pelo: cabello color negro. Tiene dos cortes de cabellos, el primero lo lleva sobre los hombros haciendo que a simpe vista pueda confundirse con un chico y el segundo lo lleva un poco más debajo de la cintura. Su cabello siempre lo ha usado de la misma manera

Cara: ojos cafés oscuro, con una cara redondeada.

Vestimenta:

Niña: usa un bolso café con dos botones que asemejan ojos y un cierre que asemeja una boca como estuche para sus herramienta, usa una gran casaca color rojo con costuras azules que le tapa hasta incluso las manos, por debajo de esta lleva escondido su largo pelo y lleva un pantalón azul con unas botas de ninja del mismo color.

Actual: Lleva una capa color azul. Usa unas botas largas de kunoichi y lleva pantalones cortos azules. Usa una especie de camisa parecida a la de las sacerdotisas color blanco que le tapan las manos. Como cinturón lleva la banda de de ninja con el emblema de Konoha volteado al lado derecho y tachado (representación de ninja buscado), detrás lleva sus dos kunais especiales y a su costado izquierdo lleva el mismo bolso que usaba cuando niña.

Técnicas: A partir de los estilos de taijutsu de Konoha cree una técnica denominada Honto, que es única para cada practicante. Se especializa en el elemento trueno, pero como era instructora llega a aprender todos los elementos. Maneja a la perfección el Kage Bushin y la técnica Hiraishin no Jutsu

Trivia

-motivo que la hayan inculpado del motín a Konoha

-quien es el verdadero culpable tras el motín

-Motivo por el que Naruto a adopto


	4. Capitulo 3: La familia de Natsume

**En la puerta de la residencia Haruno**

Saliendo de su casa se divisaban tanto Natsume como su abuela Sakura. Sakura posterior al deceso de su maestra se había convertido en la directora del hospital, cargo que a pesar de la edad seguía ocupando, mientras tanto Natsume se dirigía en una dirección opuesta a la su abuela así que siempre esperaba que esta cerrara la casa para despedirse.

Cuando tenía alrededor de un año y medio Sarada y Boruto fallecieron en el llamado botín a Konoha. En este ataque, dos poderos shinobis buscaban acecinar a todos aquellos que pertenecientes al clan Uzumaki en busca de venganza. El accidente comenzó con la proclamada muerte de él anterior Hokage, su abuelo Naruto Uzumaki, posterior a eso y tratando de proteger a Konoha sus padres: Boruro y Sarada también murieron. Los detalles de su muerte Natsume no los sabía por indiferencia al tema, tenia sentimientos encontrados por la valentía que sus padres presentaron esa noche y porque su muerte representaba que lo dejaron solo. Ante eso Natsume pensó en cómo había llegado a vivir con Sakura y su decisión en el funeral de sus padres.

_Flash Back (diez años atrás en el cementerio de konoha)_

Lo único que recordaba por su edad Natsume era que estaba en un funeral, su abuela Hinata le había tenido tomado de la mano durante el trascurso de todo el homenaje, una vez que termino y la gente se fue dispersando Hinata se agacho para quedar a la altura de este abrazándolo mientras lloraba, ocultando sus lagrimas en su querido nieto. Su siguiente recuerdo es ver una figura que sostenia el hombro de Hinata, en un primer momento Natsume no supo quien era pues su figura parecia haber perdido toda su vitalidad en cosas de días, aún más, sus ojos revelaban a un muerto viviente.

-Hiata oba ¿quie es? - señalo un pequeño Natsume a la persona que se había acercado.

Ante la pregunta de su nieto Hinata entendio que por el estado en que se encontraba Sakura, Natsume no fue capaz de reconocerla, avanzar era una de las cosas que hacian los ninjas, pero la trajedia que se llevo a cabo esa noche era algo sin precedentes.

-Ella es tu abuela Sakura-respondio Hinata parándose de su posición, luego miro a Sakura- ¿como estás?

-No se, es la primera vez en mi vida que no se, nuestras familias son acusadas de traición aun cuando fuimos los más dañados- Sakura hizo una pausa mordiéndose los labios- no se si todo por lo que hemos luchado esta bien, en unos minutos perdí todo, a mi mejor amigo, mi hija y a la persona que más amé en toda mi vida, ya no si vale la pena vivir.

Antes las ultimas palabras Natsume solo pudo reaccionar de una manera. Recordando que le habían dicho que sus padres ya nunca más volverian de donde estan simplemente corrió a aferrarse de una de las piernas de Sakura mientras lloraba.

-No Satuya oba, no te vallas, no me dejes solo.

Antes las soprendentes palabras de su nieto ambas mujeres se miraron. Hinata termino por acentir.

-Creo que la desición ya esta tomada, Natsume a partir de ahora vivirás con Sakura san.

-Pero Hinata, yo no estoy segura si podre- Hinata coloco ambas manos en los hombros de Sakura, recordando cuando esta la alentó a darle la bufanda roja a Naruto.

-No te preocupes, el dolor pasara, el tiempo seguira su curso, ahora solo nos queda velar por el futuro- termino de decir dirigiendo la mirada al infante que apenas se podía colocar de pie ya del cansancio.

-Hinata tu de verdad has cambiado, pero no estaras sola si lo llevo conmigo.

-Nunca he estado sola, tengo todo un clan que vigilar y entrenar, se que contigo estará mejor.

-Gracias amiga.

Hinata termino por abrazar a su amiga.

_Fin del flash back_

A pesar que a veces se arepentia de su decisión, Natsume amaba a su abuela, porque a pesar de todo siempre lo ayudaba y lo consentía en silencio.

-Bueno ya esta- Sakura al fin termino de salir y cerrar su casa- Bueno Natsume sera mejor que te apresures o llegaras tarde al colegio.

-Bien, adiós oba san- Natsune dio la media vuelta para emprender camino.

-A Natsume se me olvidaba- Sakura se acerco a su nieto y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Oba san ¿por qué haces eso? Sabes que me molesta- Natsume ruborisado se froto con las manos el lugar en que recibio el beso.

Sakura sonrió en señal de victoria se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, despidiéndose con la mano de Natsume aún enojado.

**Mientras tanto en una especie de fábrica **

Rei y Sasuke se lograron inmiscuir dentro de una fabrica subterránea. El objetivo de ellos era obtener los planos y ubicación de un arma que se estaba construyendo en otro lugar. La tarea de Sasuke era abrir paso a Rei, además de no dejar evidencia de su paso por el lugar, mientras Rei tenia que guardar energía en caso que fuese necesario un escape repentino.

Mientras Rei miraba como Sasuke le habría paso entre la multitud sin asesinar a las personas que atacaba ella contaba cuantas personas caían derrotadas y el tiempo que se tardaba. Una vez llegado a la oficina principal Rei miro en dirección al pasillo soltando un silvido.

-Cada vez me impresiono más por lo viejo que te estas colocando, tu récord se te esta cayendo a pedazos viejo.

-Cállate y sigamos con el plan.

Rei entro a una oficina que estaba muy ordenada para su gusto. Esa oficina pertenecía al director de la empresa en la cual se habían inmiscuido. Este tenia un trato con la persona que estaba construyendo el arma que investigaban tanto Sasuke como Rei entregándole insumos para la construcción del arma a cambio de ciertos favores privados.

Sasuke abrió un cajón dejando ver algunos papeles que coloco sobre la mesa.

-Rei ven a ver esto.- Rei se acerco y leyó los papeles durante un buen rato, luego miro a Sasuke y sonrió.

-Bingo, lo encontramos- miro a Sasuke y luego volvió a prestar atención a los planos- Al parecer el arma se esta construyendo en otra nación, no dice el lugar exacto, pero es cerca de la aldea de lluvia- Leyó un poco mas los papeles antes de continuar- Como creíamos, no es un arma propiamente tal es una especie de instrumento que es capaz de absorber el chakra de las personas causándole la muerte, lo mejor sera que nos llevemos estos papeles para analizarlos con mayor detalle.

-No crees que eso dejara constancia que estuvimos aquí y cambien el lugar de su construcción.

-El camino de desfallecidos ya les hará pensar por lo menos que tu estuviste, no sera mucho el tiempo antes que se den cuenta que yo también vine- la respuesta hizo que Sasuke se sintiera un tonto al haber dicho eso.

-Entonces lo mejor es salir de aquí luego y posterior a eso nos dispersarnos para despistar un poco a las personas que van tras nosotros, el estar en festival hará que las acciones que se tomen no se muestren tan evidentes para no asustar a los visitantes, nos reuniremos en un lugar estratégico antes del anochecer.

-Que te parece el campo de batalla numero tres.

-Esta bien, trata de dirigirte inmediatamente allí luego de salir, no te sobre esfuerces- termino por decir Sasuke mientras se dirigían a la salida de la oficina.

-Mira quien me dice que no me sobre esfuerces, Sa-su-ke-sa-ma.

* * *

><p><strong>Personaje descrito del capítulo: Makoto Shinkai<strong>

Participación: secundario

Introducción: Maestro de los alumnos de último curso. Es el gran obstáculo de Natsume para convertirse en ninja. Se convierte en profesor porque admiraba a Rei.

Rango: chunnin

Fecha de nacimiento: 6 de Abril.

Edad: 25

Graduación de la academia: 13 años

Comida favorita: no tiene, le gusta tomar té.

Personalidad:

Es serio con sus alumnos, porque tiene miedo a que estos se equivoquen.

Lema:

· El futuro reside en los niños.

Familia:

Apariencia:

Pelo: cabello color negro rizado y corto.

Vestimenta: Usa la típica vestimenta shinobi que usan los ninjas a partir que son chunnin.

Técnicas: Técnicas especializadas en armamento

Trivia

-aceptara que Natsume se convierta en ninja


	5. Capitulo 4: La alerta

**Mientras, Natsume se dirigía al colegio**

Natsume marchaba a su colegio un tanto aburrido por el hecho que sabia que no podía seguir cometiendo travesuras o no se le permitiría dar el examen de grado, de pronto una mano se poso sobre su hombro. Al girarse Natsume vio a una niña que llevaba dos trenzas muy largas, un flequillo recto con un girasol como adorno en el pelo y tenia los ojos blanco perla.

-Tsubaki chan, buenos días ¿como estas?- sonrió a la niña con una cara de bobo pues le gustaba.

-Hola Natsume kun, estoy bien, gracias, espero que ayer no te hallan regañado mucho por quedarte dormido en clases- dijo Tsubaki un tanto preocupada por su amigo.

-La verdad no mucho ya sabes lo de siempre- sonrió Natsume intentando impresionar a la niña.

-NATSUME, ALÉJATE DE MI TSUBAKI CHAN.

A lo lejos se escucho un grito de otra niña que llevaba el pelo medio tomado en dos coletas y corría al lugar en donde se encontraban.

-Buenos días Tomo chan- Tsubaki le dijo a su amiga que acaba recién de llegar a su lado.

-Dime Tsubaki chan, te dijo algo, te hizo algo- Tomoya agarro a su amiga de los hombros sacudiéndola- tu que le hiciste a Tsubaki chan- ahora señalo en dirección a Natsume.

-Tomo chan solo me lo encontré en el camino y lo salude- trato de calmar Tsubaki a su amiga mientras le corria una gotita antes la actitud sobre protectora de Tomoyo hacia ella.

-Que bueno, no se que habría si se te llega a pegar la idiotez de este tipo- Tomoyo abrazo a su amiga.

-Olle ¿quien te crees tu para decirme eso?- respondió un Natsune indignado antes las palabras de Tomoyo- chica pájaro.

-¿Chica pájaro?- preguntaron Tsubaki y Tomoyo a la vez.

-Por tu voz chillona y porque no te callas nunca.

La tensión brotaba en el aire, mientras Tsubaki estaba intentando calmar a sus dos amigos.

-Desde tan temprano y ya están paliando la pareja de tortolitos- aclaro una voz que acaba de hacerse presente.

Aparecieron dos niños: uno un tanto gordo y de pelo color café con una piel más morena de lo normal y el otro con un pelo de color negro tomado en una coleta que solo dejaba escapar sus puntas.

-JAMAS ME ENAMORARIA DE ÉL- sentenciaron Natsume y Tomoyo enojados mirando en dirección a los recién llegado.

-Bueno días Shikaru kun, Chicho kun- saludo Tsubaki a los recién llegados antes que las cosas se colocaran peores.

-Buenos días- levanto la mano Shikaru en señal de saludo.

-No sera mejor que nos apuremos, si seguimos deteniéndonos no llegaremos a la hora- señalo Chicho.

Todos se dieron cuenta de la hora y empezaron a correr para llegar a tiempo a clases.

Una vez llegaron corriendo al salón los niños se desplomaron en el suelo ante su victoria.

-Si se levantaran más tempranos esto no les pasaría todos lo días- dijo un niño de pelo rubio amarrado en un pequeña cola de caballo sentado en primera fila burlándose de sus compañeros.

-Callate Yuu, fueron estos los que estaban peleando en el camino y no dejaban pasar- dijo shikaru señalando a Tomoyo.

-Olle si me sigues tentando tendrás mi puño en tu boca- le mostró Tomoyo su puño a Shikaru dejandole ver que no era una simple amenaza.

-Cálmate Tomo chan- dijo Tsubaki.

-Bien niños, que hacen tirados en la entrada sera mejor que tomen asiento- hablo Makoto que acaba de llegar a la sala.

Sus alumnos se pararon y se fueron a sus respectivos lugares, mientras el sensei daba la clase Natsume intentaba pensar como iba a salir del problema en el cual lo había metido su abuela.

**Poco después en el hospital de Konoha **

-Sakura sama tenemos un caso muy grave en una de las salas de urgencias- Sakura se asusto ante las palabras de una enfermera que había llegado a su oficina.

-Entiendo, llévame hasta halla.

-Por favor siganme.

La enfermera llevo a Sakura por los múltiples pasillos del hospital hasta el primer piso lugar en que se encontraban las salas de urgencias, allí estaba una medico ninja de turno que ella misma había entrenado tratando de ver el estado del paciente. La mujer que superaba los 30 años tenia el pelo color azabache y corto con una mirada seria y fría.

-Hotaru san que es lo que ocurre- se dirigió sakura a la doctora que estaba en el lugar sin prestar atención a los otros dos shinobis que se encontraban en la sala a la espera del diagnostico de su compañero.

-No sabría decirlo, no responde a estímulos y al parecer esta bajo los efectos de una genjutsu, pero aun sabiéndolo el tratamiento no resulta- hablo Hotaru con un tono de alarma.

-Bien entiendo- dijo Sakura.

Sakura se acerco al paciente examinando su pulso, respiración, para cuando se fue a revisar la respuesta ocular se dio cuenta que el paciente tenia escrito algunas cosas en su rostro.

-Baka, torpe, el peor guardia- leyó Sakura en voz alta.

-Lo tenia escrito cuando lo encontramos, pesamos al principio creíamos que era una broma de alguien que lo vio dormido, pero cuando no respondió a nuestros intentos de despertarlo.

Antes las ultimas palabras Sakura emano chakra de su mano colocandola en frente de su paciente. Mordiéndose los labios ante la decisión que tenia que tomar suspiro.

-Manden a avisar al Hokage que unos intrusos de nivel S entraron en la aldea.

-¡Intrusos de nivel S!- sonó asustado el otro shinobi que estaba acompañando al guardia herido.

-Si, rápido no hay tiempo que perder.

-Si- los dos shinobis salieron de la sala.

-¿quien puede ser para causar tanto daño a una persona con un simple genjutsu?- Le pregunto Hotaru a Sakura.

-La peor de nuestras pesadillas, Sasuke Uchiha.

Hotaru se alarmo ante las serias palabras de su maestra.

-Hotaru yo no se lo que estés pensando, pero prepárate para lo peor, si de algo estoy segura es que Sasuke jamás escribiría en la cara de otra persona.

-Entonces, no me digas que...

-Exacto, Rei también debe estar con él.

Hotaru se quedo callada antes las palabras de su maestra, Rei era la ultima persona que esperaba escuchar que se había inmiscuido en la aldea.

* * *

><p><strong>El personaje descrito del capítulo: Hotaru Sarutobi<strong>

Participación: secundario

Introducción: Kunoichi medico de Konoha que trabaja en el hospital como enfermera. Es una de las discípulas de Sakura. Era la mejor amiga de Rei antes de motín, le latina profundamente su traición cambiando su personalidad totalmente. Antes de casarse se apellidaba Nohara. Se especializa en el tratamiento con plantas medicinales y ocupación de venenos.

Rango: chunnin

Fecha de nacimiento: 4 de Marzo.

Edad: 32

Graduación de la academia: 11 años

Comida favorita: sukiyaki

Personalidad: Es una mujer de actitud fría que casi nunca sonríe, esto le ayuda con sus habilidades como enfermera, es totalmente pasiva con el despistado de su esposo, le tiene cariño a su hija, pero trata de demostrárselo.

Familia:

Ryu Sarutobi (esposo)

Tsubaki Sarutobi (hija)

Hanabi Hyuga y Konohamaru Sarutobi (suegros)

Hobbi: leer libros

Apariencia: pelo color negro corto. Tiene los ojos de color negro. En el hospital lleva vestimenta típica de enfermera, en sus tiempos fuera del hospital leva un chaleco color blanco y pantalones color negro.

Ataques: Sus ataques ocupan veneno paralizador. Puede emanar chakra de sus manos y afilarlo de manera de asemejar a un bisturí. Es hábil en taijutsu.


	6. Capitulo 5: Los almuerzos robados

**Pasado el medio día en las afuera del campo de entrenamiento numero 3**

-Campo de entrenamiento numero tres- leyó Rei de un cartel viejo que se encontraba colocado en una reja- Por más que pasa el tiempo este lugar no cambia.

Con una sonrisa Rei dio un salto sobre la malla y siguió su camino por al redor de cinco minutos entre los árboles hasta llegar a un pequeño prado que tenia tres troncos pegados al suelo.

Con un tanto de nostalgia se acerco a uno para tocarlo y recordar su pasado.

_Flash back_

Campo de entrenamiento numero tres de Konoha por la mañana.

-Su misión será quitarme estos dos cascabeles antes de medio día- Dijo un Bolt de unos 19 años

-Dos cascabeles, porque no tres- señalo un joven de unos 14 años que tenia un cabello color negro, un estilo parerecido al ocupado por los samurais y una mirada que asemejaba a un gato.

-Uno de nosotros debe reprobar, en cada examen gennin, solo se aceptan 9 novatos- dijo un joven de ojos pelas con una mirada de preocupación.

De pronto se escucho un silbido. El silbido provenía de una imprecionada Rei de unos 11 años que llevaba su segundo corte de pelo oculto en una casaca que no dejaba ni siquiera ver sus manos de lo grande que era. Su apariencia lograba que fuese fácilmente confundida con un hombre.

-¿Eso es cruel?, entonces porque nos dijiste que no debimos desayunar- Señalo una triste Rei.

-Porque la recompensa de los ganadores sera un fabuloso almuerzo.

-¿que le pasara al perdedor?- señalo el ojos perla.

-Vera como los demás comen amarado a uno de esos troncos, pero si para esa hora ninguno me a quietado un cascabel los tres serán amarrados al tronco.

Dicho lo ultimo y con unos jóvenes asustados, Bolt se dispuso a prepararse para enfrentarse a sus alumnos.

-Bueno dejémonos de charlas y comencemos Boruto sensei- anuncio una entusiasmada Rei.

- O.K. doy por comenzada su prueba de selección a gennin.

Al principio, una vez comenzada la prueba los tres jovenes se escondieron entre el follaje del lugar. Durante la prueba los tres jóvenes se dedicaron a atacar individualmente, para el actual Bolt no era más que un juego de niños esquivar sus débiles ataques. A principio Bolt se dedico a buscarlos uno por uno logrando tener batallas tanto con Rei como con un joven con mirada de gato, pero tuvo una gran decepción al darse cuenta que mientras peleaba con uno los otros dos compañeros se encontraban mirando desde lo lejos sin intervenir, más aun fue su enojo al darse cuenta que tal vez el chico con Byakugan podría estar aprovechando de sus compañeros para buscar una oportunidad para atacar. En cierto punto los jóvenes casi exhaustos prefirieron ocultarse hasta reponer fuerzas desesperando a Bolt porque no hacían nada impresionante, ante eso Bolt simplemente los empezó a insultar a los jóvenes despertando el enojo del niño de la mirada de gato y Rei al ver que no podían hacer nada para poder quitarle los cascabeles. Rei uso kage bunhin no jutsu creando copias de ella y lanzo bombas de humo hacia su sensei, viendo una oportunidad chico ojos de perlas se lanzo sobre su sensei ocupando el byakugan para localizarlo. El chico con mirada de gato fue tranquilizado por Rei para poder planear una estrategia una vez que el humo se disipara, mientras el chico ojos de perlas peleaba usando taijutsu entre medio del humo para intentar hacerle frente a sensei, pero todo esto no fue lo suficiente para lograr siquiera rosar los cascabeles. Cuando se hubo disipado el humo su sensei se dispuso a noquear al chico ojos de perla, pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que este era un clon creado por Rei esto hizo pensar a Bolt en que momento habían planeado en esa estrategia, finalmente se dio cuenta que el humo en realidad era una excusa para plagar el campo de kunais explosivas puestas por el chico con mirada de gato.

-_Valla, valla, tengo a unos estudiantes muy sorprendentes, a pesar que nunca han trabajado juntos antes pueden planear una estrategia solo mediante ensayo y error, ese es el motivo por el cual solo me atacan esos dos, así el que me quitara los cascabeles terminara siendo su otro compañero, ellos de aseguro ya descubrieron la verdad sobre este entrenamiento, por otro lado estoy seguro que mientras estaba en la nube de humo con el que peleaba era el chico Sarutobi, de aseguro unos minutos antes debió hacer el cambio con Rei, ahora solo me queda ver hasta dónde pueden llegar- _pensaba mientras tanto Bolt_._

-Sensei se encuentra rodeado entregue los cascabeles- dijo el chico con ojos de gatos.

-Realmente son sorprendentes, pero la verdad es que no los pienso entregarles los cascabeles tan fácilmente- respondió Bolt a los tres jóvenes.

Los jóvenes un tanto preocupados por la respuesta de su sensei vieron como colocaba sus manos en cierta posición.

-Esa posición, hey corramos- dijo Rei al darse cuenta del sello para realizar kage bunshin no jutsu.

Tanto el chico con mirada de gato como él con ojos de perla lanzaron kunais para poder lograr tener tiempo para escabullirse los jóvenes por los árboles. Los tres jóvenes se dispersaron dejando a un aturdido sensei, que se dio cuenta que en realidad ellos no habían planeado nada debido a que no sabían a qué hacer después de que colocaron la trampa.

-Rayos, no sé si son unos genios o son unos torpes- termino por decir Bolt al verse solo en el campo.

Pasada una hora Rei se encontraba apoyada cerca de un árbol.

-No puedo más, necesito comer- declaro Rei al aire mientras se tiraba en el suelo.

-guuuh- sonó un estomago detrás de un árbol.

-¿quien es?, sal de hay- ordeno Rei con una Kunai en su mano.

- Hola- salio el chico con cara de gato detrás del árbol.

-¿que quieres?- le señalo Rei.

-No mucho Chibi-chan.

-¿Chibi? Chan.

- Ya sabes, por lo enano.

-oye, como te atreves Ryota- Rei intento lanzar una Kunai enojada, pero las palabras del joven la detuvo.

-Alto espera, quiero que formemos equipo.

-¿Formar equipo?

-Si, ya casi no me quedan fuerzas, la verdad hemos hecho ataques sin pesar totalmente, para Bolt sensei que ya es un jounin de aseguro fue pan comido detenernos, además ya estoy sin energías por las falta de comida y el último ataque fue lo mejor que hemos hecho- su estomago volvió a sonar.

-También estoy de acuerdo- hablo el chico con ojos de perla, saltando después para encontrarse con sus compañero- El que hayan solo dos cascabeles, ha hecho que tomemos decisiones individuales desesperadas en un principio, pero estoy seguro que si ideamos una estrategia seria distinto.

-Oye tu sabes cómo usar Bykugan Ryu- el chico con ojos de perla asintió- ¿Donde está el sensei ahora?- pregunto Ryota.

-Nos esta buscando hacia el otro lado del bosque, antes de venir acá lo despiste.

Rei silbo impresionada.

-Lo mejor sera que recuperemos nuestras fuerzas en primer lugar, como Bolt sensei no se tardara mucho en encontrarnos lo mejor sera cambiar nuestro objetivo- hablo Rei.

-¿cambiar nuestro objetivo?- preguntaron los otros dos jóvenes.

-Piénsenlo, ya es casi medio día, necesitamos energía y de aseguro Bolt sensei ante un nuevo ataque nos esquivara fácilmente, por eso debemos recuperar nuestras energía de una manera rápida.

-Y cual crees que seria esa forma Rei san- Le miro Ryu intrigado.

-Debemos ir por el almuerzo.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando impactados ante la idea de cambiar su objetivo a los almuerzos que eran para los ganadores, aún así decidieron que era la mejor forma de recuperar luego sus energías, así que idearon un plan de acción.

Luego de media hora buscándolos Bolt fue al monumento de los caídos, en donde había dejado los almuerzos. Los almuerzos los había preparado su mamá esa misma mañana, queriendo revisar lo que había hecho se dispuso a tomarlo en sus manos y se dio cuenta que las cajas estaban vacías.

-que paso ¿donde esta la comida?- siguió mirando la caja tratando de en contratar algo- de aseguro fueron ellos.

En otro lugar del bosque estaban los tres niños comiendo su almuerzo victoriosos.

-Para cuando Bolt sensei se de cuenta que no estén los almuerzos ya habremos conseguidos los cascabeles- dijo Rei mientras comía.

-¿Y que haremos ahora? Chibi chan- pregunto Ryota.

-Como Bolt sensei no ha comido debe estar más cansado, se nos hará más encontrarlo desprevenido- Dijo Ryu- Rei san ¿sabes usar el kage bushin no jutsu sobre objetos no es asi?- pregunto el chico Hyuga.

-Sip- dijo Rei riendo.

-Podemos tomar un solo cascabel usar el kage bunchin no jutsu para hacer tres, esa técnica crea copias reales asi que tecnicamente todos habremos pasados.

-wuoo... eres realmente listo- declaro Ryota.

-Si Bolt sensei no sobra que fue lo que paso.

De pronto mirando Ryu y Ryota detrás de Rei colocando una cara de espanto.

-Bolt sensei esta detrás mío- pregunto Rei logrando que sus compañeros asintieran.

Un enojado Bolt dejo aturdido a los tres niños. Para cuando despertaron los tres jóvenes se vieron amarrados a los troncos y su sensei sentados mirándoles enojado.

-Es la primera vez en la historia de los exámenes que los alumnos hacen un complot a tal nivel contra sus sensei ¿que es lo que esperaban conseguir?- Dijo Bolt.

-¿Que queríamos que hiciéramos?, no desayunamos y estábamos cansados- dijo Rei inflando sus mejillas.

-Bolt sensei todo es estrategia no es verdad- intervino Ryu.

-Danos otra oportunidad sensei- dijo finalmente Ryota.

-Lo olvidaba sobre su prueba para ser gennin, lo aprobaron, el objetivo era trabajar en equipo y viendo que robaron los almuerzos los tres lo compartieron aún cuando eran dos y crearon una estrategia con los cascabeles no me queda más de otra que aprobarlos, pero como desobedecieron partes de las reglas se quedaran hasta la noche amarrados a esos troncos.

Ante los reclamos de sus alumnos Bolt se comió el resto de sus almuerzos en frente escuchando la quejas de sus tres alumnos hambrientos.

Fin del Flash Back.

-siempre hacíamos todo mal, nos llamaron parias, siempre desobedecíamos las ordenes de Bolt sensei y nos golpeaba, pero siempre nos tubo paciencia y nos ayudo a mejorar, quien diría que algún día llegaría hasta aquí- Rei suspiro y miro el cielo.


	7. Capitulo 6: El entrenamiento de Natsume

**En la tarde en uno de los salones de clases de la academia ninja.**

-ahhhh que agotador estar obligado a prestar atención a las clases de Makoto sensei- dijo Natsume tirándose sobre el escritorio.

-¿Obligado?- pregunto Shun el compañero de banco de Natsume.

-Ayer Mako sensei amenazo con expulsarme si no cambiaba mi comportamiento, además dijo que iba a ser el único año que podre hacer el examen de graduación.

-De veras la tienes complicada- se acerco Shikaru al escuchar la conversación.

-Es por eso que iré a los campos de entrenamiento- aclaro Natsume.

-ehhhhhh- dijeron todos a su alrededor.

-Baka, todo estupidez tiene un limite, sabes que los campos de entrenamiento solo pueden ser ocupados por shinobis profecionales- señalo Shikaru.

-Vamos, estoy seguro que si lo intentamos todos juntos lograremos pasar el examen ¿que me dicen?- intento convencerlos Natsume.

-Bueno Natsume creo que por esta paso, por el festival tengo que ayudar en el trabajo- aclaro Shun.

-Yo también, tengo que hacer de esclavo para mis hermanas- dijo un malhumorado Shikaru al acordarse de sus hermanas.

-Hey Tsubaki chan vamos a entrenar- grito natsume.

-Ella no puede, vamos ha arreglarnos para el festival- le dijo una enojada Tomoyo.

-Lo lamento Natsume kun- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro Tsubaki.

-Eso es tu culpa, si hubieras sido constante desde un principio con los entrenamientos no te habría pasado eso- dijo Yuu saliendo del salón.

-Y a ese quien lo invito- Dijo enfado Shikaru- sera mejor que nos vallamos- señalo la salida a Natsume y a Shun.

-Y QUE ES MÁS IMPORTANTE UN ESTÚPIDO FESTIVAL O APROBAR EL EXAMEN- grito finalmente Natsume dejando callados a todos-Se que soy un idiota y que siempre me meto en problemas, pero aun así se que como ninja mi deber es entrenar para hacerme mucho, mucho más fuerte y ustedes solo están preocupados por un estúpido festival, aún si tuviese otra oportunidad a parte de esta estoy seguro que me esforzare, porque nuestro deber es dar siempre lo máximo desde el principio.

Enojado Natsume dejo a todos con la boca abierta ante el repentina madurez que había denotado y sobre todo hizo meditar las prioridades que tenían sus compañeros en ese momento.

**Mientras en un salón de clases de la academia.**

Alguien toco la puerta del director de la academia.

-Pase- hablo un viejo Aburame.

-Con su permiso director, ¿para que me solicito?- pregunto Mako sensei.

-Sensei me gustaría saber cual es su posición con respecto a Natsume Uzumaki.

-Con respecto a Natsume Uzumaki, ¿por que lo pregunta?

-Solo quiero saber su opinión.

-Es un alumno inconstante, siempre falta a clases o se queda dormido en ellas y juega bromas no solo a los profesores sino a toda la gente de la aldea, además sus calificaciones son las más bajas que a tenido un alumno a mi cuidado.

-Y como cree que seria la mejor forma de solucionarlo.

-Cree que lo mejor es expulsarlo de la academia, no creo que sea apto para ser un shinobi.

-Muy bien Makoto sensei puede retirarse.

-¿Pero, que , como, para que quería simplemente mi opinión?

-Solo quería saber lo que pensaba y porque había hecho ese tipo de apuesta con Sakura san.

-Director yo...

-No te preocupes, sea cual sea el resultado no interferiré ante esa apuesta, pero me gustaría decirte algo con respecto a Natsume, se muy bien que puede llegar a ser un poco odioso y molesto, pero como profesores es nuestro deber hacer que recapacite sus actos- Aburame hizo una pausa- su pasado es trágico y su futuro tal vez sea doloroso, pero si creyéramos un poco en él podríamos intentar cambiar la historia.

-Director, la historia no se repite dos veces.

-Lo se por eso estoy pidiendo que comprenda, crea un poco en él.

Makoto agacho su cabeza y pidiendo permiso salio de la sala, por su cabeza solo rondaba la idea que Natsume no era apto para ser shinobi.

**En el campo de entrebamiento numero tres. **

Natsume había llegado al campo de entrenamiento número tres, como era época de festival nadie se dedicaba a entrenar, para él seria más fácil inmiscuirse sin que nadie sospechara.

-Bien, por donde estara la entrada.

Luego de rodear un poco la cerca logro visualizar la entrada, con una kunai forzó el candado y siguió su camino hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraban los troncos.

-Genial!, es realmente sorprendente, bien empecemos.

Durante alrededor de media hora intento Natsume hacer un jutsu de copia pero sin ningún resultado, aburriéndose decidió practicar su puntería dirigiendo shuriken hacia los troncos pero ninguno llegaba a su objetivo. Mientras tanto Rei observaba un tanto molesta desde los árboles a Natsune hasta que se dio cuenta que alguien vigilaba al niño.

-Un anbu vigilando a un simple niño que no puede hacer un simple clon y atinarle a un blanco a dies pies de distancia- dijo Rei observando al anbu tratando que no se diera cuenta de su presencia- Chico de pelo amarillo, con marcas de la presencia del chakra del kyubi que hace todo mal y un anbu lo vigila, mmmmm, si mi intuición no me falla el debe ser Natsume Uzumaki.

Rei después de meditar un poco lo que iba a hacer tomo una de las kunais que llevaba en su espalda y la lanzo al árbol en donde se encontraba el anbu. El anbu sintió que algo roso el árbol y se fijo en todas las direcciones sin notar la presencia de nada.

-Hiraishin no jutsu- dijo Rei a la distancia.

Rei apareció al lado del anbu dejándolo sin posibilidades de reaccionar, toco su cuello emitiendo pequeñas cantidades de corriente de su mano dejándolo inconsciente.

-Este ataque te quita toda capacidad de movimiento por parte del sistema nervioso, dependiendo el entrenamiento que hallas recibido de puedes estar inconsciente durante uno a tres días, pero que vuelvan tus movimientos otra vez al 100% tiene que pasar alrededor de un mes, pero claro depende de la persona- Rei dijo mirando al anbu.

Luego procedió a caminar entre los árboles hasta el estero en donde estaba practicando Natsume al ver de más de cerca su entrenamiento se coloco a regir fuertemente haciendo que Natsume le prestara atención.

-Hey tu de que ríes oji san- le dijo Natsume señalándola con el dedo.

-Es que no podía evitarlo, eres demaciado malo- le dijo Rei secándose las lagrimas.

-Dime acaso lo puedes hacer mejor- desafió Natsume haciendo que Rei se acercara sacando unas shuriken de su bolso.

-Claro- Rei asesto a todos los blancos mientras caminaba hacia Natsume sin inmutarse- ves si lo puedo hacer mejor- sonrió al lado de Natsume.

-Guooo... como lo hiciste

-Practica y más practica.

-Dime, dime oji san, algún consejo.

-¿pronto tendrás tu examen de graduación, no es verdad? Con tu nivel actual de aseguro no lo pasaras.

-Hey, tu que sabes de mi, ya veras saldré con honores graduado este año.

-Con honores, no puedes ni atinarle al tronco y mucho menos al blanco, ¿como esperas graduarte?

-Ya lo veras- lo desafió Natsume con la mirada.

-Bien, entonces muéstrame- le desafío Rei apuntando hacia los troncos- A ver que tan bueno eres.

Natsume lanzo las shuriken llegando solo a rosar los troncos, Rei se volvió a reír.

-Realmente eres malo- dijo Rei.

-Cállate, si realmente eres tan buena dime que estoy haciendo mal oji san- dijo Natsume molesto.

Rei se paro de reir y pensó en que responder un poco preocupada.

-Está bien te ayudare, mi compañero no vendrá por mí hasta un poco antes del atardecer, hasta entonces seré tu sensei.

-¿queeeeeee? Te estoy diciendo que me digas que estoy haciendo mal no que me ayudes.

-Bueno si sigues así nunca pasaras el examen, asi que deja de reclamar y muéstrame tus manos.

Natsume acato lo que dijo y mostro sus manos. Rei emano chakra para curar las manos de Natsume.

-¿como sabes hacer eso?- pregunto impresionado Natsume.

-A veces practicaba con una amiga que es una konoichi medico.

-Sakura oba san dice que hay que tener mucho control ¿verdad?

-Si, pero no nos desviemos del tema, dime Natsume sabes por que son tres los troncos que están en el suelo?

-Alto, ¿como sabes mi nombre?

-Fue simple, eres idéntico a tu padre, el fue mi sensei cuando era gennin.

Natsume se quedo callado ante las palabra de Rei, ella lo miro un tanto preocupada.

-Se que debes sentirte mal por su muerte, pero creeme aún no estas listo para saber como murieron- Rei dio un suspiro y continuo- Natsume ellos te amaban y sabían que si protegían a la aldea te protegerian a ti, por favor créeme- Rei termino de curar las manos de Natsume y acaricio su cabeza.

-No importa no es como si quisiera saber.

-Aún, bueno no cambiemos el tema volvamos a tu entrenamiento- Rei sonrio cambiando el animo del ambiente- y dime sabes por que son tres troncos ¿si o no?

-No- respondió Natsume con una gotita e su cara.

-Me lo imaginaba, los equipos de gennin están compuestos por tres integrantes, cada uno de ellos tiene habilidades unicas que lo hacen distintos sus otros compañero.

Natsume de brazos cruzados no entendio nada de lo que dijo Rei. Rei se dio cuenta y suspiro, luego tomo una rama del suelo.

-Existe tres cosas basicas que se toman en cuenta al formar un equipo, por eso es la cantidad de examen que se hacen, estos miden tu capacidad de defenderte, atacar o usar una estrategia que combine ataque o defensa, es decir estar equilibrado, cuando se hacen los equipos tratan que los alumnos queden dispuestos de esa manera, es algo asi- Rei quebró la rama- si eres uno tienes muchos huecos que te impiden completar una misión- Rei tomo cuatro ramas más del piso- pero si son más de aseguro lograran su objetivo- volvió a intentar quebrar las ramas pero no lo logro con tanta facilidad- ¿lo entendiste, no es verdad?

-Creo, pero ¿por que tomaste cuatro ramas del suelo si son tres troncos?

-Esa es una buena pregunta- rei sonrió ante el hecho que había logrado la atención del muchacho- veras, tres integrantes son necesrios, pero no suficientes, todo depende la misión, por lo general pueden llevar más personas, casi siempre alguien que tenga más experiencia, algo como un sensei.

-Y eso que tiene que ver con mi entrenamiento.

Antes las palabras de Natsume Rei se dio cuenta que el era verdaderamente denso para entender las cosas.

-Como te dije, actualmente las pruebas que hacen son para ver cual es tu clasificación, son cuatro pruebas, la primera consiste en ver tu capacidad de análisis en una prueba escrita, la segunda mide tu habilidad al lanzar shuriken, es decir tu capacidad de usar armamento, la tercera ve tu calidad en el taijutsu y finalmente la cuarta ve tu capacidad al hacer un jutsu, casi siempre piden tres copias tuyas o que seas capas de hacer un remplazo.

-Entonces que tiene que ver con que seas bueno para la defensa, ataque o equilibrado.

-Dependiendo de los resultados y tu puntaje se valora eso, pero para pasar solo necesitas sacar dos aprobados, en cada prueba, se valora con un sobresaliente, aprobado o rechazado, para aprobar necesitas solo dos aprobados o un sobresaliente ¿te quedo claro?- dijo Rei intentando ser lo más clara posible.

-Creo que si- señalo Natsume.

-La verdad no creo que tengas la mínima posibilidad de pasar la primera prueba.

-Hey- dino Natsume ofendido.

-Pero si entrenas bien tal ves puedas sacar los dos aprobados en las otras tres pruebas- aclaro Rei.

-Y bien- dijo Natsume un tanto aburrido.

-En primer lugar veremos tu forma de lanzar shuriken.

-¿Mi forma de lanzar churiken?

-Un 50% depende de la forma en que los lanzas y otro 50% depende de la distancia, no es lo mismo lanzarlo a 10 pies que 10 metros, durante más lejos lazas mayor es la posibilidad de fallar.

-Entonces...- dijo Natsume un tanto molesto de explicaciones.

-Cuando alguien lanza bien las shuriken no se lastima la manos como lo hacías tu, la forma correcta es tratar de lanzarla con un brazo lo más flectado en dirección a tu cuerpo cercano a tu hombro- mietras Rei le explicaba tomo una shuriken y haciendo la posición lo lanzo en cámara lenta para que Natsume le observara- ves, así le das dirección y fuerza- la shuriken llego al objetivo.

Natsume asintio y procedió a hacer lo mismo que Rei, cuando lanzo la shuriken llego al tronco cercano al objetivo.

-Genial, casi lo logro- Natsume dio un salto de felicidad.

-No ves, hasta el sonido que salio no es el mismo, bueno no pasáramos al entrenamiento con el taijutsu solo hasta que hallas logrado acestar a los tres objetivos.

-Claro que lo haré.

Durante una hora Rei se dedico a observar y corregir la postura de Natsume al lanzar shuriken, mientras lo observa ella pensó como las cosas pudieron llegar a ser diferentes, sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando Natsume logro asestar en el blanco.

-Genial lo lograste, hasta el día de la prueba deberás hacer lo mismo pero cada vez a mayor distancia, de acuerdo.

-Si como ordenes sensei.

-Me agradas chico- rei se rio mientras decía eso, Natsume hizo lo mismo al fin después de tomarle confianza a la desconocida- Tercera prueba, habilidad de taijutsu, intenta golpearme con tu mejor golpe.

-Alto espera si te lastimo.

Rei ante la idea de que Natsume la podría lastimar se rió.

-Créeme niño eso no pasara, vamos dame tu mejor golpe.

Natsume sin ninguna estrategia coloco toda su fuerza en su puño derecho y intento acestar un golpe directo, pero fue detenido por Rei tomándolo de la muñeca y haciendo una llave con su brazo derecho, después de unos segundos Natsume cayo de rodillas al suelo cuando Rei lo soltó.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes- desafío Rei.

Natsume se paro y empezó a dar una serie de combos al aire sin pensar esperando que alguno hacestase, ante la guardia desprevenida de Natsume salto llegando detrás de el.

-Los mil años de dolor de Konoha- Rei le hizo un enema manual a Natsume.

Natsume ante eso salto hacia delante soltando lagrimas de dolor.

-¿porque hiciste eso?- reclamo Natsume.

-Tienes muchos puntos débiles, dejas muchos espacios y no tienes una postura para atacar o defender- aclaro Rei.

-Entonces.

Rei miro el cielo dándose cuenta de la hora, dentro de tres horas atardecería y Sasuke la vendría a buscar, ante la idea de perder a un diamante en bruto suspiro.

-Te enseñare posiciones básicas, el estilo que tomes y como usarlo tendrás que manejarlo por tu cuenta.

Las siguientes tres horas Rei se dedico a enseñar a Natsume posiciones de ataque y defensa.


	8. Capitulo 7: la persecución

**En algún lugar de Konoha mientras tanto.**

Desde su escape de la fabrica Sasuke había estado tratando de persuadir a los guardias que lo buscaban a él y a Rei. Por el nivel de seguridad ya se habían dado cuenta que su intromisión en la aldea había sido detectada, si no tenia cuidado en cualquier momento podría ser detectado. En su intento por despistar a sus perseguidores se oculto en la azotea del hospital de Konoha, sin darse cuenta que estaban dos mujeres conversando, pero estas no sintieron la presencia de este.

-¿Cual crees que fue la intención de Hokage sama al no dar la orden de búsqueda de Sasuke y Rei- dijo Hotaru a Sakura que era la otra persona sobre la azotea.

-No dejar que cunda el pánico ¿creo?

-Porque se habrán inmiscuido en la aldea- sonó Hotaru apenada.

-No lo se, tal ves los contrataron para hacer un trabajo en la aldea, no sería raro, es normal que los ninjas desterrados hagan ese tipo de trabajo por un menor costo.

-¿Porque simplemente no dejaron el pasado atrás y aparecieron?

Sasuke escuchando la conversación que tenían Hotaru y Sakura se sintió mal por haber removido la tierra sobre las heridas que había dejado hace 10 años atrás, de pronto un anbu percato la presencia de Sasuke y este salto hasta donde estaba Sakura con Hotaru.

-Sasuke- dijo sakura.

Hotaru hizo sellos con su manos

-Dokugiri- lanzo humo venenoso desde su boca.

Sakura junto fuerza de sus puños y se lanzo sobre Sasuke con cuidado de no llegar al piso de la azotea del hospital.

-¿por qué volviste, no estás conforme con haber matado a tu mejor amigo y dejar que muriera tu hija?

Sasuke evito facilmete el golpe de Sakura, pero el humo venenoso de Hotaru era cosa diferente, para evitarlo tuvo que saltar sobre la cortina de humo. Hotaru mientras junto chakra en sus manos y se lanso en un ataque a Sasuke para cuando este salto de la cortina de humo. Sasuke sabia que si llegaba hasta el los golpes de Sakura o el ataque de navaja de Hotaru estaba acabado. En el peor momento empezaron a llegar anbus los cuales usaron un ataque combinado.

-Katon, gokakyu no jutsu- se escucho pronunciar a los anbus.

Sasuke despertó su charingan y uso amateratsu disipando la gran bola de fugo lanzada por sus enemigos colocando así una barrera que le impedirían a otros ninjas llegar a él por ese flanco. Después activo susano golpeando a todos los anbus con una de las manos dejándolos inconscientes. Con el mismo Susano termino de disipar la nube de veneno.

Mientras Sasuke se libraba de los anbus Sakura y Hotaru se avalanzaban nuevamente sobre Sasuke, este desactivo el susanoo rápidamente y espero el golpe de Hotaru agarrandola por el brazo y para hacerle una llave y finalmente noqueándola dejándola tirada en el suelo.

Sakura se dispuso por atacar una tercera vez a Sasuke, pero le fue más fácil para Sasuke esquivarla sin tener a nadie interfiriendo. Una vez que la esquivo se ubico detrás de ella.

-Sakura, las cosas no son como crees que sucedieron- le dijo sasuke al oído.

Sakura se coloco a llorar.

-Y que fue lo que paso.

-Créeme si lo sabes tendrás el mismo destino que yo, cuídate y cuida Konoha te prometo que apenas pueda volveré y sabrás la verdad de lo que paso ese día, adiós Sakura.

Sasuke dejo inconsciente a Sakura y se dispuso a ir en busca de su compañero.

**En los puestos del festival de Konoha una hora antes del atardecer.**

Tsubaki se encontraba caminando con una yukata verde junto a su amiga Tomoya entre los puestos del festival, ese día en la noche tirarían fuegos artificiales desde el monte Hokage y ellas querían obtener un buen lugar para observarlos.

-Me pregunto si estuvo bien dejar ir a Natsume kun solo a entrenar- dijo Tsubaki a su amiga.

-Tsubaki chan eres tan buena persona, cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes hablar con ese idiota, nada bueno resultara de eso- le señalo un tanto molesta Tomoya.

-No seras que lo odias ¿por que de verdad te gusta?

Ante la pregunta de su amiga dejo atónita a Tomoyo.

-Como crees que me podría gustar ese idiota, después de todo la única que me gusta eres tu- Tomoyo abrazo a su amiga.

-Tomo chan, suelta me haces cosquillas- Tsubaki se rio.

En ese momento por desgracias de las chicas chocaron con unos chicos un poco mayores que no eran de su aldea, pero las niñas solo se fijaron en lo aterradores que eran. En el impacto Tsubaki hizo que uno de los chicos esuciara su polera con helado.

-Hey niñas, que le hicieron a mi polera, me costo mucho dinero comprármela- amenazo uno de los tres extraños- díganme como nos van a pagar.

-Solo la ensucio con helado ni que fuese tanto bebe lloron- amenazo Tomoyo.

-Así que bebe llorón- dijo nuevamente al joven que ensuciaron la polera.

-Mira Milo las dos son bien bonitas podrían ser nuestras esclavas hasta que termine el festival- sentencio un chico hablando al chico de la polera sucia, luego se acerco al lado de Tomoya agarrándola de la cara, esta aparto sus manos con un manotazo.

-Que te crees imbécil.

Ante esa situación Tomoyo tenía pocas opciones, los chicos podrían someterlas con facilidad y no podían correr debido a sus ropas. En eso el tercer chico agarro a Tsubaki de un hombro y la acerco a el.

-Suéltame- forcejeo Tsubaki.

-Deja a Tsubaki chan- tomoyo dijo enojada apretando su puño a punto de abalanzarse.

En eso el joven al lado de ella la agarro de las manos y tapo su boca. Tanto Tomoyo como Tsubaki fueron llevadas a un callejón para no seguir armando revuelo en plena calle.

-Déjanos- reclamaban ambas amigas.

Unas vez llegaron al lugar ambas amigas fueron arrinconadas contra la pared.

-Entonces como me pagaran- Milo se acerco a Tsubaki tomandola de la cara intentado besarle.

-Ustedes no creen que está mal tratar así a las mujeres- se escucho una voz desconocida.

De pronto aparecio un chico con facciones que asemejaban a un gato y una gorra roja. Ante eso Tomoyo aprovecho para morder la mano de uno de sus intimidadores patearlo en la entrepierna, Tsubaki se logro soltar y corrió hacia el chico que apareció. Tomoyo no logro escapar del agarre y ante el dolor del chico que había golpeado este la empujo azotandola contra el suelo.

-Tomo chan- grito Tsubaki.

-Y tu ¿quien eres? ¿ por que te metes cuando estamos cobrando deudas?- dijo Milo molesto.

-Yo solo le doy mi nombre a las personas que son dignas de escucharlo.

-Que acaso no sabes quienes somos nosotros, somos ninjas de la aldea oculta entre las nubes y somos los mejores prospecto a chunnin, dime ¿cual es tu rango?- dijo Milo

-Soy un futuro shinobi de la aldea oculta entre las hojas- fue la respuesta del extraño.

Ante la respuesta del aparecido los ninjas de la aldea de las nubes se rieron.

-Y tu crees que podrás contra nosotros- dijo uno de los secuaces de Milo.

-No lo se pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Dicho lo ultimo el desconocido se abalanzó velozmente sobre ellos haciendo que su gorra se cayera al suelo, Milo dirigió su puño a la cara del desconocido este aprovechando el espacio que había dejado se agacho y con un pie derrumbo a Milo, acto seguido y en posición de guardia espero el ataque de los secuaces, uno de ellos saco una kunai de entres sus ropajes llegando a rosar el cabello azabache del desconocido.

-Cuidado- grito Tsubaki.

El desconocido dio una media vuelta hacia la derecha de su atacante y lo golpeo con un codo izquierdo en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente, su compañero dibujo sellos con las manos.

-Doton, Chidokaku

El desconocido quedo atrapado entre muros, luego miro arriba. Para salir del problema en el que se encontraba lanzo kunais a la pared y escalo usando los mangos de estas, finalmente dio un salto con todas sus fuerzas y camino sobre la pared, saco unas shuriken y las dirigió al sujeto de pie dejándolo del susto inconsciente colgando sobre la otra pared, salto en suelo y miro a Milo que aún estaba en el suelo con una cara de asombrado.

-Tu como puedes si ni eres un gennin.

-Aun no soy un gennin- dijo el desconocido.

Dicho lo último con puño cerrado se acerco a la cara de Milo dispuesto a golpearlo, pero en el último momento este se desmayo, el desconocido paro su golpe. Al final el desconocido lo golpeo con su dedo indice en la frente, se paro y se dirigió al lado de Tsubaki para recoger su gorra y sacudirla.

-Gracias- le dijo Tsubaki.

El desconocido siguió su camino sin mirar atrás, mientras Tsubaki se dirigía hacia su amiga.

-Tomo chan ¿estas bien?- se agacho Tsubaki.

-¿quien es ese chico tan guapo?- dijo Tomo con unos corazones en sus ojos- realmente es muy guapo y fuerte y...

-Y tenemos que salir de aquí antes que despierten- Tsubaki señalo a sus intimidadores.

Ambas chicas salieron de hay, Tomoya intento divisar a su salvador, pero no le encontró.

**Al atardecer en la reja del campo de entrenamiento numero tres.**

Sasuke se había dedicado prácticamente toda la tarde a despistar personas, ya era hora de encontrarse con Rei para poder salir de la aldea.

Sasuke se dirigió al lugar en donde están los troncos y probablemente se encontrase Rei. Cuando logro encontrarla vio que estaba entrenando con un niño que por sus facciones dedujo que era el hijo de Sarada con Boruto. Al fijarse un rato en el niño siguió su camino y se dejo devisar por ambos.

-Rei ya es hora de irnos- dijo Sasuke.

-Ya voy- suspiro Rei, dándose cuenta que su diversión se había terminado- Si practicas lo que te enseñe de aseguro pasaras- sonrió hacia Natsume, luego avanzo hacia Sasuke

-Alto y que voy a hacer con lo del jutsu.

-A eso, tendrás que practicar por tu cuentas, bueno adiós- Rei siguió su camino diciéndose a mí misma _"no mires hacia atrás, no mire hacia atrás"_.

-No puedes simplemente enseñarme algo y dejarlo hasta la mitad- Natsume tomo una piedra del suelo y la lanzo hacia la cabeza de Rei.

-Olle tu pequeño demonio, después de todo lo que te ayude- enojada Rei se dirigió a Natsume.

-Ahora vete se que soy un caso perdido por eso te vas ¿verdad?- dijo Natsume mirando el suelo con sus manos empuñadas- todo el mundo lo cree por eso nadie me ayuda, mis profesores, amigos, hasta oba san debe pensar los mismo.

-Nadie cree eso, ¿yo creo en ti y se que podrás?- Sasuke apareció al lado de Rei dejándola atónita ante su comentario- se que eres capaz de muchas cosas, esta en tu sangre, ¿sabes que es lo que hace a un shinobi fuerte?- Natsume sacudió la cabeza negando antes las palabras del viejo- el deseo de proteger, si tienes un sueño que proteger estoy seguro que lograras pasar cualquier prueba.

-¿Sueño?- dijo Natsume.

-Si- dijo Sasuke mirándolo directamente.

-Esta bien te lo enseñare- dijo Rei un poco molesta- pero fíjate bien te lo mostrare una solo vez.

-¿Enseñar que?- pregunto Natsume.

-El mejor jutsu del séptimo Hokage.

-Más bien el único- dijo Sasuke a su lado.

-Bueno fíjate bien.

Rei cruzo sus dedos de forma perpendicular dejando estirados solo el indice y e anular, empuño todos los demás dio un suspiro antes de hablar.

-Kage bushin no jutsu.

En medio de un puff de humo aparecieron tres copias identicas a Rei sorprendiendo a Natsume, inmediatamente después deshizo la técnica.

-¿Te fijaste bien?- pregunto Rei a Natsume.

-Guau eso es lo mismo que una técnica de duplicación normal- dijo Natsume un inconforme.

-Tu niño, esta técnica es de nivel jounin, y los clones que crean son totalmente reales a comparación con una técnica normal, además también replica tu armamento- le dijo Rei a punto de perder los estribos.

-Rei sera mejor irnos- dijo Sasuke un poco preocupada.

Rei sintió como se aproximaban shinobis al lugar en donde estaba, no podía permitir que supieran que ella estuvo con Natsume.

-Si vamonos.

-Alto- dijo Natsume.

-Ahora que- dijo Rei un tanto molesta que estaba a punto de usar su honto en el.

-Sabes mi nombre, pero ¿como te llamas tu?

-Natsume, dejare que tu solo descubras quien soy, desde hoy tu objetivo sera alcanzarme sin dejar que nadie lo sepa, cuando lo hagas te daré un regalo, ¿esta bien?- Rei sonrió a Natsume- ese sera el pago de tu misión.

-Un regalo ¿que clase se regalo?- dijo entusiasmado Natsume.

-Ya lo veras, bueno adiós, estoy segura que nos volveremos a encontrar, es una promesa- Rei se acerco extendiendo su dedo meñique a Natsume.

-Es una promesa- Natsume junto su meñique con el de Rei.

Natsume vio como Rei y su compañero se alejaba entre los árboles a una increíble velocidad.

-¿Kage bunshin no jutsu?.

**Una vez lo suficientemente alejado del campo de entrenamiento numero tres.**

-Al parecer la has tenido difícil- dijo Rei mirando las ropas de Sasuke.

-¿Sabes lo que le harán al niño si descubren que tu le enseñaste esa técnica?

-Ellos no le harán nada, solo harían de que Natsume se dedicara a buscarnos y no lo dejarían, por lo menos no por ahora.

-¿Tu crees que en algún momento venga por nosotros?

-Por supuesto, pero si viene a buscar venganza o algo más dependerá solo de él- dijo Rei viendo la cara de preocupación de Sasuke- no te preocupes, debemos confiar en el.

Una vez salieron de los árboles llegaron a un pequeño lago y se detuvieron a mitad de este sobre el agua.

-Salgan de hay se que nos han estado siguiendo desde las afuera del campo de entrenamiento numero tres- ordeno Rei.

De entre los arbustos salieron cuatro anbus, una kunoichi y otros tres ninjas.

-Rei Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, quedan acusados por traición a Konoha causando la muerte de septimo Hokage.

_...Continuara…_


	9. Capitulo 8: Viejos amigos

Sasuke y Rei estaban escapando de Konoha cuando son interceptados por cuatro anbus, una kunoichi y tres ninjas.

**Entre el anochecer y atardecer en un lago de Konoha.**

**-**Rei Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, quedan acusados por traición a Konoha causando la muerte de séptimo Hokage y de muchos otros ninjas en el intento de usurpación de poder hace 10 años, entréguense de forma voluntaria- dijo uno de los anbus.

-¿Y que harán si no es así?- dijo Sasuke un poco astado de haber sido perseguido toda la tarde.

-Nos veremos obligados a usar la fuerza- volvió a responder el mismo anbu.

-Bueno, que asi sea- termino por hablar Rei antes de abalanzarse a sus percegidores.

Los perseguidores se colocaron en posición de defenderse ante el ataque de Rei, pero esta era demasiado rápida, para cuando se dieron cuenta ya dos anbus habian sido noqueado solo con taijutsu Rei. Cuando se dirigia a atacar a la kunoichi sintió como as aguas del lago comenzaban a juntarse en una gran masa, de pronto salieron dos especies de dragones de agua: uno iba dirigido a Rei y el otro a Sasuke. Rei saco una kunai especial que llevaba en su espalda y la lanzo a la orilla del lago y realizo Hiraishin no Jutsu para escapar del ataque, mientras Sasuke uso Katon, gokakyu no jutsu contra el dragón, pero debido al cansancio que llebava por despistar toda la tarde a los que los perseguían estaba a punto de caer, dándose cuenta Rei de esto al final de un salto se alejo y volvio al lado de Sasuke. Preocupándose de quien había lanzado el último ataque Sasuke y Rei se colocaron en guardia ante el recien llegado, que llebava su cara cubierta con un sobrero de paja.

-Vaya, vaya miren lo que me encuentro luego de llegar a la aldea después de 5 largos años de ausencia- dijo el extraño descubriendose la cara dejando ver sus ojos de gato.

-Ryota chan, han pasado muchos años- dijo Rei al encontrarse después de años con su ex compañero de equipo.

-Rei como ya debes saber, no eres bienvenida aqui, dime ¿cual es tu razón para adentrarte en la aldea?- dijo Ryota.

-Solo venia a apreciar el paisaje de Konoha, son tantos recuerdos, pero ya sabes soy una baka- respondio Rei.

-Lo lamento Rei, pero no te creo mucho, por eso hasta que no me digas la verdad, deveras enfrentarte a mi- Ryota finalmente tiro su sombrero lo más lejos que pudo- Tengan cuidado posee un estilo de taiyutsu propio denominado Honto, no dejen que les toque con la palma de sus manos, es habil con los jutsus y haciendo estrategias- les informo a su equipo.

-¿Y Sasuke Uchiha?- le dijo uno de ninjas a Ryota.

-El es un cuento muy diferente, intente solamente no ver sus ojos, y alejense de él si llega a usar amateratsu o susano a y tengan en cuenta que ambos son expertos en el uso de chidori- dijo finalmente Ryota.

-Ahora entiendo por que son criminales nivel S- dijo la kunohichi.

-No le menosprencien- dijo finalmente Ryota antes de avalansarse sobre Sasuke.

Sasuke saco su espada de su cinturon, para dejenderse Ryota saco una kunai llegando a impactar con la espada de Sasuke. Mientras los anbus se avalansaban sobre Rei, y esta los equivaba usando movimientos parecidos al puño suave, luego en un espacio de tiempo que tubo uso kage bushin no jutsu creando tres clones de ella para hacer más facil el combate. Sasuke y Ryota retrocedieron, de pronto Sasuke observo un ataque que venía de atrás de la kunoichi que había logrado infiltarse lejos de su campo de visión, esta era del clan nara por su tecnica Sasuke salto en la misma pocisión que estaba, pero el ataque lo siguio en el aire. De pronto tres pergaminos que iban dirigidos a Sasuke aparecieron. Tomándolo desprevenido los dos ataques, a punto de ser atrapado Rei a la distancia lo miro y uso de nuevo la kunai lanzando al lado de Sasuke, cuando llego al lado de Sasuke tomo la misma kunai en el aire y la volvio a lanzar, pero esta vez en un lugar lo más alejado de sus perseguidores.

Ya en el suelo y un tanto lejos de sus perseguidores Rei observo a nuevas personas que se habían unido a la pelea, pero su sorpresa fue grande al darse cuenta que el recien llegado era el mismo Hokage junto a diez nijas más.

-Al parecer te hiciste el octavo Hokage, yuki, nunca me mandaste la invitación y Ryu te volviste jefe de la policía local, eso es genial- dijo Rei al Hokage y a un hombre vestido de monje con ropas blancas y ojos como los del clan Hyuga.

-Uchiha Sasuke, Rei Uzumaki están rodeados, entregense de una vez por todas- dijo el Hokage.

-Una reunión de viejos amigos se esta volviendo esto- dijo Sasuke ya cansado de tanta lucha.

-Yuki lo lamento, pero hoy no pienso permitir que me capturen, tengo muchas por las cuales luchar- Rei se agacho y tomo la kunai del suelo y miro al cielo nocturno sintiendo una briza asomarse por su cabello dejando al descubierto su larga cabellera- antes de irme me gustaria decirte algo, disculpame por ser una mala madre yuki y felicidades por ser Hokage, pero imagino que sabes que eso significa que te tarde o temprano tendre que venir por tu vida- sonrió impactando a todos los presentes ante sus palabras.

Un sonido de un ave se escucho fuertemente, de entre los arboles aparecio una especie de aguila gigante detras de Rei y Sasuke, el ave desencio mientras Sasuke lanzaba bombas de humo, las bombas segaron a todos. Sasuke y Rei se subieron al ave gigante y cuando fue a emprender vuelo disipo un poco el humo dejando ver a los testigos su fantastica huida.

-Rei jamás pierdes el estilo- dijo Ryu con una sonrisa.

-Vallan tras ellos, es un ave gigante debera ser facil de seguir- ordeno el Hokage.

Todos los testigos de la lucha siguieron la dirección del ave dejando a un furioso Hokage viendo la escena.

A lo lejos se veian como empezaron a lanzar los fuegos artificiales, Natsume los veia con emoción mientras esperaba que llegara su abuela a la casa desde el valcon de su habitación. Desde todos los lugares de konoha se podia divisar los fuegos artificiales, mientras Rei y Sasuke los veian desde el ave mientras se alejaban ambos pensaban que tal ves estos hiban a ser los ultimos vestigios de un largo periodo de paz, la próxima vez que colocaran un pie en Konoha seria para recuperar su libertad.

**Al día siguiente.**

El día anterior había sido muy ajetreado miles de shinobis buscaron al ave en donde escaparon Rei y Sasuke de la aldea pero nadie fue capaz de identificar el recorrido de esta por la oscuridad que implicaba perceguir a alguien de noche. Por la mañana el Hokage decidio terminar la busqueda.

**En la casa de Shikaru Nara a la mañana siguiente.**

Shikaru recién se había levantado y se dirigia a la cosina, su madre se había ausentaria hasta su ceremonia de graduación, asi que el con sus hermanas debían hacerce cargo de la casa. Shikaru que se sento en la mesa solo a desayunar sintio como su padre habrio la puerta.

-Buenos dias oto san- dijo Shikaru.

-Buenos dias Shikaru- repondio Shikadai al verlo, luego se sento en frente de él en la mesa- y tus hermanas.

-Bunos dias oni chan- una de sus hermanas se avalanzo sobre Shikaru.

Para disgusto de Chikaru el tenia tres hermanas mayores, se podria decir que cada una más molesta que la otra, y todas lo usaban como esclavo para sus caprichos al ser el menor.

-Buenos Oto san, Shikaru oni chan, Mito one chan- dijo otra de las hermanas entrando por la puerta.

-Buenos dias- dijeron tanto Shikaru y Shikadai.

-Buenos dias, Sayu one san- dijo Mito- y ¿Koni one san?

-Aqui- todos miraron a la sucia recien llegada- estube trabajando en una persecusión toda la noche, ayer dos criminales de rango S entraron a la aldea, fue realmete aterrador, una de ellos estuvo a punto de atacarme con un taijutsu que nunca antes había visto, creo que se llamaba Honto o algo por el estilo- aclaro la recien llegada mientras se disponia a atacar el desayuno.

-Rei se infiltro en la aldea- dijo sorprendido Shikadai.

-Si, ella y Sasuke Uchiha, pero escaparon sin dejar ninguna pista.

-¿Y que buscaba?- pregunto Shikaru.

-No sabemos, se infiltraron en una fabrica y robaron papeles, talves les pagaron para conseguir los planos de la empresa para la competensia extranjera- hizo una pausa hechandose comida a la boca- es normal eso con chinobis exiliados, sus tarifas son más baratas, lo extraño es que nadie salió herido de muerte.

Shikadai se paro sin terminar su desayuno.

-Oto san, ¿ya te vas?- pregunto Mito.

-Si necesito ir a un lugar antes y Shikadai no mensiones nada esto a Natsume Uzumaki- dijo Shikadai cerrando la puerta finalmente.

-Se veia realmente preocupado- señalo Sayu.

-Por supuesto eramos más de 10 personas entre anbus y jounin contra ellos dos, hasta Hokage sama tubo que hacerse presente- dijo Koni sorprendiendo a sus hermanas- Shikaru masajeame la espalda- ordeno.

-Que molesto, voy atrasado- dijo Shikaru.

-Shikaru chan si no lo haces llegaras más atrasado por lo que te hare si es que no lo haces- dijo Koni con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

-Alto pero dijiste que uno se avalanzo sobre ti ¿que paso?- hablo Mito.

-Cuando uno de ellos se avalanzo sobre mi estaba realmente asustada, pero aparecio un ninja que se llaba Ryota creo, si Ryota, al parecer hace trabajos para el Hokage en otras aldeas y volvio para poder establecerse durante unos años creo, fue el unico que pudo peliar uno a uno contra esos criminales- repondio Kony.

-Ryota, me suena ese nombre- dijo Sayu, todas se quedaron en silencio, mientras veian a su hermana pensar- claro- trono los dedos- Ryota senju, fue el fundador de la división en la que trabajo, investigación avanzada.

Todas las hermanas se quedaron soprendidas ante la noticia. Investigación avanzada nació con la necesidad de implementar la tecnologia en los trabajos hechos por las aldeas, era un lugar en donde se veian solo mentes brillates por asi decirlo, Sayu que era la segunda hermana de la familia apenas se graduo de la academia postulo para trabajar en esa división quedando a la primera vez, asi que se podria decir que no tenía experiencia en batalla, pero sus conocimientos en armas, estrategias y equipamiento podian dejar atonito a muchos jounin.

Siguiendo masajeando la espalda de su hermana Shikaru miro la hora en el reloj.

-Demonios, ya es tarde- dijo Shikaru tomando su bolso y dirigiendose a la salida.

-Shikaru no se te olvida algo- dijo Koni.

Shikaru sintio una especie de escalofrio en su espalda, pero no detubo su paso ante las palabras de su hermana solamente siguio su paso, pero antes de llegar a la puerta fue abordado por sus tres hemanas dejandolo marcado con marcas de labial por toda la cara.

-Adios, oni chan- le dijeron sus hermanas a un avergonzado Shikaru despidiendolo en la puerta.


	10. Capitulo 9: Indicios del pasado y futuro

**Capitulo 9: Indicios del pasado y futuro. **

Saliendo de su casa Shikaru como todos los días se encontró con Chicho Akimichi, que como siempre se encontraba comiendo una bolsa de papas fritas.

-Al parecer tus hermanas te abordaron de nuevo- le dijo Chicho observando las marcas de labial en el rostro de Shicaru.

-Cada día se vuelve peor- respondió Shikaru colocando una cara de resignación.

Mientras caminaban Shikaru saco de su bolso una toalla que siempre tenía para este tipo de caso.

El trayecto al colegio era distinto para todos, generalmente Chicho, Shikaru y Natsume terminaban siendo regañados por Mako sensei por llegar tarde, pero siendo el ultimo mes antes de las pruebas de graduación los profesores ya no eran tan atentos a eso, ellos esperan solamente que los alumnos dieran lo mejor para su graduación, pero como eran novatos dando la prueba lo más probable era que reprobaran, aún asi las palabras del día anterior de Natsume zumbaban en la cabeza debido a la culpa.

-Demonios- reclamo Shikaru.

-Desde hace rato estas pensando algo- dijo Chicho.

-HEY, ESPÉRENME- se escucho a lo lejos un grito.

Ambos jóvenes vieron a Natsume como se acercaba corriendo al lado de ellos.

-Veo que madrugaron- dijo Natsume cuando llego al lado de De ellos.

-Veo que no descubrieron que te inmiscuiste en los campos de enfrenamiento- dijo Chicho.

-En este tipo de situación un ninja demuestra su habilidad- dijo Natsume jactandose de sus palabras.

-Sigiloso, hasta un mono seria más sigiloso que tú- dijo Shikaru- además no deberías estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas cuando sabes en los problemas que estas metido.

-Lo se, lo se, no te preocupes, además descubrí un lugar en donde practicar en paz sin tener ningún problema.

En ese momento llegaron los tres niños a la entrada de la academia. Shikaru coloco una cara de indiferencia cuando vio a la persona en frente de él.

-Veamos, pero si no son el Bakaru, el gordito y el más problemático de todos, Natsume Uzumaki, la deshonra de los Uzumaki- dijo Yuu cuando vio a sus compañeros en la puerta.

La indiferencia de Shikaru llego a su limite, cuando el y Chicho estaban a punto de comenzar una pelea en la entrada del colegio para golpear a Yuu, Natsume se interpuso entre ellos.

-Basta, esto no es algo que podamos simplemente arreglar a golpes- dijo Natsume.

-Pero Natsu- dijo Chicho.

-Calmense, no importa lo que digan, estoy seguro que cuando vean mis avances todos cambiaran de opinión de mí, así que obsérvame atentamente Yuu, te demostrare que puedo llegar a ser igual de bueno que ustedes.

Shikaru se tranquilizo siguiendo su camino pegando golpes en el piso a ratos, mientras Chicho le seguía.

-No se lo que pienses Yuu pero no permitiré que nada ni nadie interfieran con mi examen, seré el mejor, y para cuando lo haga deberas disculparte por todas las palabras hirientes que has dicho a cada uno de nosotros.

-Esta bien, superame en el examen de graduación y lo haré- respondio Yuu- pero eres el peor de la clase, ningún dios seria capaz de escuchar tus suplicas.

Natsume siguió su camino y poco detrás venia Yuu un tanto molesto por no haber logrado enfadar a Natsume y su grupo.

Bien conocidas eran las discusiones que tenia Yuu contra el grupo de Natsume. Yuu siempre había sido un joven solitario que nunca hiso amistad con nadie del grupo.

Dentro del salón Natsume vio como todos estaban rodeando el asiento de Tomoyo con Tsubaki, al parecer Tomoyo estaba contando una historia.

-Y de pronto salto y escalo la pared tirando unas Shuriken contra el otro que quedaba...- se escuchaba hablar a Tomoyo.

Tsubaki se encontraba sonriendo al lado de su amiga escuchando la historia. Natsume se acerco al lado de Shun para preguntar que es lo que pasaba.

-Hola Shun, ¿a que se debe todo este alboroto?- dijo Natsume.

-Al parecer ayer Tsubaki y Tomoyo tuvieron un percance con gennin de una aldea que estaban visitando el festival, ambas fueran saldabas por un joven, y Tomoyo esta pidiendo ayuda para encontrarlo, lo apodaron el gran príncipe sama.

-Que Tsubaki chan estuvo en peligro y no me entere.

Natsume se metio entre la multitud de gente que estaba escuchando la historia de Tomoyo, para poder hablar con Tsubaki, una vez a su lado Tomoyo abrazo a su amiga mirando con desprecio a Natsume.

-Que se te ofrece Natsume- dijo Tomoyo.

-Buenos dñias para ti también Tomoyo- le respondió Natsume a Tomoyo, luego fijo su vista en Tsubaki- Tsubaki chan te encuentras bien, supe lo de ayer y...

-No te preocupes Natsume kun, fue nuestra culpa por descuidarnos mientras paseábamos- Tsubaki lo miro con su típica sonrisa- Natsume kun tus manos, de aseguro habrás entrenado mucho.

Natsume oculto sus manos, a pesar de que la chica misteriosa le había sanado las manos con su chakra después que se fue siguió entrenando taijutsu y volvió a lesionarse las manos. Para no preocupar a Tsubaki, Natsume escondió su manos por debajo de la mesa.

-De aseguro Natsume debio haber andado por el pueblo viendo que puesto de comida atacar, el no tiene la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para ir a entrenar- dijo Tomoyo jactándose de sus palabras.

-Quien quiere saber tu opinión niña chillona- le respondió Natsume.

-Porque no mejor te alejas quiero seguir averiguando información sobre el gran príncipe sama, no es así Tsubaki chan- le dijo Tomoyo esperando una respuesta afirmativa de su amiga.

-Si bueno, yo también quiero saber quien es para poder darles las gracias- dijo Tsubaki intentado complacer a su amiga sin ofender a Natsume.

-Tusbaki chan no me digas...

-Si, pues ya lo decidí el va a ser el gran amor de Tsubaki- proclamo Tomoyo haciendo que toda la clase quedase en silencio.

-QUEE, tu que esperas que simplemente porque tu lo dices se enamore de una persona- le dijo Natsume indignado a Tomoyo.

-Por supuesto, Tsubaki chan es mi mejor amiga y debo velar por su seguridad, en especial que no se acerquen a su lado personas fracasadas como...- Tomoyo miro a Natsume entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Tomoyo chan- dijo Tsubaki con sus mejillas coloradas ante lo proclamado por su amiga.

-Hey tu no se que tan cercana sea la relación que tengas con Tsubaki, pero lo que dices no crees que esa decision le corresponde a Tsubaki chan, y por otro lado no puedes simplemente andar insultando a la gente por que si, pasare el examen con nuevo jutsu, ya lo veran.

-Nuevo jutsu- dijo Tomoyo sorprendida.

Todo los presentes se comenzaron a reir, Tsubaki miraba curiosamente la colorada cara de Natsume.

-Nuevo jutsu, ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer un simple clon tuyo, ¿como esperas que crea eso?- dijo Tsubaki.

-Ver para creer- se escucho la voz de Yuu desde su asiento.

-Cuando sea el examen lo verán, se los prometo- dijo Natsume en un tono desafiante.

-Vasta de peleas, todos vayan a sus asientos, pasare lista- dijo mako sensei entrando a la sala de clases.

Todos los alumnos se sentaron, Natsume un tanto furioso por las cosas que habían pasado esa mañana se encontraba meditando como continuaría ese día su entrenamiento.

**Por las calles de Konoha**

Sakura y Hotaru estaban sumamente cansadas después de la pelea con Sasuke y tener que atender a cientos de personas heridas por Rei y Sasuke. Ambas habían tenido que pasar toda la noche en vela atendiendo personas sin poder ir a sus casas o tomar un descanso. Sakura y Hotaru terminadas su labor decidieron ir la casa de Hotaru para poder descansar un rato antes de tener que volver a hospital.

-Sakura sama, ayer cuando los anbus te interrogaron, ¿no dijo toda la verdad de lo que sucedió?- dijo Hotaru.

-Me conoces muy bien Hotaru, eres una buena alumna, Sarada te entreno bien- le respondió Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro- Ayer Sasuke me dijo algo que me hizo dudar que ellos sean los culpables de lo sucedido hace 10 años.

-Hace 10 años, Rei fue delegada a vigilar el examen de chunnin, este se realizaba en un lugar en particular de nación del rayo, pero… todos los participantes y vigilantes murieron, después apareció en la aldea junto con un centenar de monstruos que atacaron a la aldea, en ese momento murieron Sarada sensei y Boruto sensei, pero la alarma en la aldea fue dada antes…

-Naruto murió de una manera muy sospechosa, su cuerpo estaba casi irreconocible, Naruto era muy fuerte, la única manera de acercarse a él era teniendo su confianza, Sasuke fue inculpado, fue con la última persona que se le vio antes de morir- Sakura estaba intentando contener sus lagrimas.

-Sakura- se escucho una suave voz detrás de las dos médicos, Sakura se volteo viendo a su vieja amiga, Hinata.

-Hinata, que haces por acá- dijo Sakura tratando de cambiar la conversación.

-Hinata sama, buenos días- hizo una reverencia Hotaru a Hinata.

-Hotaru san no es necesario tantas formalidades, además te considero casi como una hija- le dijo Hinata a Hotaru.

-Hinata hace tiempo que no te veía- dijo Sakura.

-Si, tengo muchas cosas que supervisar como líder de los Hyuga.

Ante las ultimas palabras de Hinata, Hotaru miro en dirección al suelo un tanto preocupada.

-Lo siento Hotaru san, no esperaba tocar un tema tan delicado- dijo Hinata.

Hinata junto a su hermana se habían convertido en las últimas descendientes del Soke capaz de liderar a su clan. A pesar de la edad ella seguía cumpliendo con su deber de la una manera enérgica. El verdadero problema eran los pequeños disturbios causados por el Boke a causa de que no había un Hyuga capaz de heredar la responsabilidad del clan. Hinata había tenido dos hijos legítimamente, pero ninguno heredo el byakugan, por ende no se podían convertir en sucesor del clan. Por otro lado la hermana de Hinata se había casado con Konohamaru Sarutobi y a pesar de todo su único hijo nació con byakugan. Ese simple hecho causo miles de problemas dentro del clan. De no ser por Naruto y Konohamaru, los problemas internos hubiesen terminado peor que la masacre Uchiha. Por desgracia los ancianos no permitieron que alguien que no llevase el apellido Hyuga asumiera el cargo del clan teniendo Hanabi conservar el liderazgo junto a Hinata. Finalmente como manera de precaución para no revelar secretos del clan se ordeno vivir al hijo de Hanabi y su familia dentro del barrio Hyuga, mientras poseyera byakugan.

-Hinata, Hinata- dijo Sakura a su amiga que se encontraba un poco ida.

-Lo siento Sakura san, anoche no dormí bien- dijo un poco aflijida Hinata.

-Con Sakura sama nos dirigíamos a mi casa a tomar un poco de café, nos acompañaría- dijo Hotaru.

-Gracias Hotaru- respondió Hinata.

Las tres se dirigieron hacia el barrio Hyuga, específicamente a la casa de Hotaru. Por el trayecto Sakura le contó los hechos sucedidos a Hinata el día anterior. Una vez en la casa se escucharon sonidos de latas desplomándose dentro de la casa, las tres mujeres se sorprendieron al pensar que la casa estaba vacía.

Hotaru recuperada la calma se dirigió hacia la cocina de su casa y vio a un hombre con ropa de moje color blanco y pelo color azabache con ojos color perla en el suelo intentado ordenar el desorden de ollas y losa que había dejado en el suelo.

-Ryu- dijo Hotaru acercando a su marido para ayudarlo a ordenar el desorden que había dejado en el suelo.

-Hotaru, los siento intente hacerme un café, pero- dijo Ryu su marido con una gotita, al ver el desorden que había dejado- Hinata sama, Sakura sama, buenos dias.

-Sigues siendo igual de torpe que de pequeño- dijo Sakura, Hinata se rió.

-y Tsubaki ¿donde esta?- pregunto Hinata.

-la verdad no lo se- dijo Ryu mientras rompía un vaso- lo siento- miro a Hotaru, esta le devolvió la mirada con una expresión de no sigas ayudando.

-Debe estar junto a Natsume en la escuela- dijo Sakura al ver la despreocupación de los padres de la niña.

-Ya veo- dijo Hinata un poco inquieta.

-Sakura sama, Hinata sama, por favor pasen y siéntense- dijo Ryu señalando una mesa que estaba ubicada en la cocina.

Mientras los tres se sentaban Hotaru ordenaba la mesa para tomar café.

-Anoche debió haber sido muy duro en el hospital, a mi me encomendaron reforzar la seguridad de la aldea- dijo Kyota.

-Si, Sasuke apareció en la azotea del hospital, yo y Hotaru estábamos en ese momento- aclaro Sakura.

Ryu miro a su esposa un tanto preocupado.

-Pero no te preocupes, no paso a mayores- dijo nuevamente Sakura.

Hotaru se acerco con cuatro tasas de café a la mesa, sirvió una para cada presente.

-Gracias Hotaru san- dijo Hinata.

-La verdad es que no fuimos rival, nos noqueo casi sin problemas- dijo Hotaru seria.

-Entonces es verdad, anoche no hubieron heridos de gravedad, mucho menos muertos- dijo Ryu.

-Creo haber escuchado que Ryota volvió y el contuvo a Sasuke mientras Yuki intentaba inmovilizarlo- dijo Hinata.

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados durante un momento, hasta que Sakura hablo.

-Nose lo que piensen ustedes, pero yo no creo que todo lo que dijo Yuki del motín de hace 10 años sea cierto, Rei ni Sasuke tenían motivos para traicionar a la aldea.

-Yo tampoco lo creo, pero no podemos hacer mucho, es nuestra palabra contra la del Hokage- dijo Hotaru.

-Lo mejor sera seguir ocultando esta información de los niños, hasta no tener claro lo que de verdad paso- dijo Hinata.

-A veces pienso que nosotros fuimos cobardes y preferimos intentar creer lo que se nos dijo sobre los sucesos que pasaron ese día eran la verdad, pero nunca la intentamos buscar nosotros mismos, preferimos vivir en paz- dijo Hotaru dejando a todos en silencio.

De pronto todos los presentes escucharon como golpeaban la puerta de la casa, Hotaru se paro a abrir. Para cuando volvió sorprendió a todos al ver que estaba acompañada con una mujer que llevaba una cinta de Konoha de la misma manera que sakura, pero poseía el pelo castaño claro y ojos color café acompañados de un hombre con una ropa de monje color azul marino que poseía una mirada de gato.

-Ryota, no sabia que habías vuelto, cuando llegaste- dijo Sakura.

-Hola Hinata sama, Sakura sama, Ryu- dijo acercándose a la mesa y tomando asiento.

-Yo también me sorprendí mucho cuando lo vi junto a un niño en la puerta de mi casa- dijo Mikasa, la mujer junto a él, un tanto molesta.

-Eso quiere decir que estas viviendo con Mikasa- pregunto Hinata.

-Si mientras encuentro un lugar para quedarme junto a Ryoya- respondió Kyota.

-¿por que regresastes?- pregunto Hotaru.

Ryota se coloco serio ante la pregunta de su amiga.

-Mi misión secreta fue encontrar a Rei y a Sasuke para que evitaran revelar secretos de la aldea, en especial vigilar su relación con la aldea oculta en la arena, pero...

-Ellos siempre escapan- termino la frase Sakura

-Si, decidí terminar con esto- dijo Ryota- además mi hijo menor cumplió 11 años, esta en edad de tomar por primera vez su examen ninja.

-Deberían verlo es idéntico a Ryota kun cuando niño - dijo Mikasa- pero su personalidad es todo lo contrario, el es más serio, no como Ryota que era, no es el gran pervertido de Kohoha- todos los presentes se rieron ante el comentario.

-Natsume y Tsubaki también tomaran por primera vez su examen ninja- dijo Hinata.

-Lo había olvidado, ¿como están?, la última vez que lo vi tenían cinco años- dijo Ryota.

-Cada día más ruidosos, siempre se pasean los niños en grupos para hacer travesuras por la aldea- dijo Mikasa.

-Por desgracia Natsume es siempre el que los lidera- dijo con un suspiro Sakura.

-No crees que se parece un poco la historia- dijo Ryu.

-La generación perdida- dijo Sakura mirando a Mikasa, Ryu, Ryota y Hotaru con una sonrisa- todos pensábamos que no iban a avanzar de chunnin, nadie tenia fe en ustedes, pero...

-Esa enana siempre tenia que decir lo contrario y arrastrarnos con ella- dijo Mikasa enojada mirando a la pared.

-Rei, me pregunto ¿fueron ellos capaces de hacer eso?- finalizo Hinata.

Todos los presentes decidieron no seguir hablando de eso, cambiaron el tema de la conversación.

**En la academia de Konoha por la tarde**

Todos los jóvenes ninjas se encontraban alistando sus cosas para ir a sus casas, en dos días terminaría el festival y todos querían disfrutar al máximo una fiesta de semejante envergadura.

-Natsume kun, vamos a comer dangos a...- dijo Shun a Natsume que se encontraba listo para irse.

-Lo siento Shun, pero debo ir a entrenar- dino Natsume retirándose de la sala.

Shun miro un poco intrigado a su amigo, del tiempo en que lo conocía nunca se había tomado en serio algún entrenamiento o estudio.

Natsume corrió por la aldea buscando el lugar que le había aconsejado el viejo misterioso el día anterior para entrenar.

_Flach back (el día anterior en el campo de entrenamiento numero tres)_

_Natsume se encontraba sentado en el pasto, Rei estaba frente a él y le convido un onigiri envuelto que llevaba en su bolso._

_-Hey mocoso ¿por qué entrenas acá?, esta prohibido para personas que no son gennin- dijo Rei._

_-No sabia en donde entrenar- dijo Natsume con una sonrisa torpe._

_-QUEEE.., sabes los que te pasara si te descubren._

_-Me expulsaran de la academia._

_-Veo que ta sabias, bueno por tu coraje te dare un consejo, hay un lugar especial para poder entrenar._

_Fin del Flach Back_

Natsume había colocado especial atención a lo que le dijo la extraña. Y hay estaba en frente de él "Pasado el lago de Konoha hay un bosque pequeño al cual la gente nunca se acerca porque piensan que esta embrujado" eran las palabras exactas que le habían dicho.

-Bien perfecto comencemos con el entrenamiento- dijo Natsume colocando una pose de victoria.

_Continuara..._


	11. Capitulo 10: Entrenamiento y promesas

**Mientras Natsume comenzaba otro día más de su entrenamiento Tsubaki y Tomoyo se encontraban caminando a sus hogares.**

-Tsubaki chan, vamos a escuchar el recital de Zero sama- dijo Tomoyo.

-No, lo siento, pero debo llegar temprano a casa- respondio Tsubaki a su amiga con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces te acompaño.

-No Tomoyo chan, gracias, pero estaré bien no te preocupes- dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En una esquina Tsubaki y Tomoyo se separaron. Tsubaki se dirigió a hacia el barrio Hyuga. Mientras se dirigía a su casa pensaba en como Natsume debería estar entrenando para poder pasar su examen ninja, de pronto sus pensamientos cambiaron al ver a un joven de su edad y con mirada de gato pasar por la equina contraria a la dirección que se dirigía al barrio Hyuga. El misterioso joven cargaba una bolsa de plástico blanca e iba caminando comiendo un helado de crema. Tsubaki al principio no reacciono tratando de hacer memoria cuando lo había visto antes, para cuando logro hacer memoria ella corrió en la dirección a donde se dirigía el chico.

-Hey, espera, porfavor- dijo Tsubaki.

El joven miro hacia sus espaldas y vio a Tsubaki, para cuando esta estaba a punto de alcanzarlo se tropezo con sus pies y callo al suelo.

-Hayyy, eso de verdad dolio- dijo Tsubaki tratandose de colocar de pie.

El joven la miro unos segundos y le tendió la mano que no tenia ocupada cargando la bolsa, Tsubaki le sonrió ante el gesto y se coloco de pie.

-Bueno, gracias- dijo Tsubaki.

El joven la miro mientras Tsubaki agradecia inclinandose y se volteo para poder segir su camino.

-Alto, espera, Hayy- dijo Tsubaki darse cuenta de la herida que se había hecho en la rodilla de su pierna derecha, se agacho intentando de soplarla.

-¿Qué haces así no disminuirás el dolor?- dijo al fin el chico sacando un spray de su bolso para rociarlo en la rodilla de Tsubaki- así estará mejor.

-Gracias, otra vez.

-Veo que lo único que sabes es decir gracias- dijo el chico misterioso parándose nuevamente para seguir su camino.

-aaaa, eto, me llamo Tsubaki, Tsubaki Sarutobi, encantada y gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí y por Tomoyo.

-¿Te conozco?- dijo el chico sacando otra paleta de helado de la bolsa.

Tsubaki antes las últimas palabras quedo impactada por que el chico no se acordaba que la había salvado el día antes.

-Ayer me salvaste en el festival, bueno, ¿cómo te llamas?- dijo Tsubaki avergonzada.

-Ryoya que haces aquí- dijo una mujer que acaba de llegar junto a un hombre con mirada de gato ya mayores- ya veo apenas llegas a la aldea y quieres hacer intimas amistades- Mikasa miró de reojo a Ryoya, pero este no tomo en cuenta sus comentarios.

-Tsubaki , que haces aquí, tus padres te están esperando en casa- dijo Sakura luego de aparecer.

-Bueno, ya me voy, adiós, mmm..., Ryoya kun- dijo Tsubaki y se despidió de todos con una sonrisa antes de salir corriendo.

-Así con que ella es Tsubaki, Tsubaki chan es una niña muy tierna- dijo con una cara de pervertido Ryota.

Sakura y su hijo miraron a Ryota con una cara de desaprobación de sus palabras, Mikasa se enojo antes las palabras y le pego un codazo en las costillas.

**Dos días después, a la salida de clases en la academia.**

Tsubaki observaba como Natsume se dirigía nuevamente a su entrenamiento diario, él se había dirigido a entrenar todos los días, sus compañeros hacían apuestas de todo tipo, desde pasara el examen hasta que es lo que tanto se supone que entrena.

-Tsubaki chan podrías esperarme un poco, tengo que ir a dejar algo a la sala de profesores- dijo Tomoyo a su amiga, Tsubaki asintió.

Tsubaki observo como Natsume salió de la sala y lo siguió olvidándose totalmente de que tenía que esperar a Tomoyo.

Tsubaki siguió a Natsume sin que este se diera cuenta por todo el camino hasta llegar al lugar secreto de entrenamiento de Natsume detrás de un árbol.

-Así con que era verdad- dijo Shikaru en el oído de Tsubaki asustándola.

-Shikaru kun ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Tsubaki al ver que tanto a Shun como a Chicho detrás de Shikaru.

-Ya sabes, no queríamos ver que ese torpe lo estropee de nuevo- dijo Shikaru.

-Si tan solo pudiésemos ayudarlo de alguna manera- dijo Tsubaki mirando a Natsume.

-Ey, Natsume déjame que te ayude con eso- Shikaru salió de entre medio de los árboles y se dirigió a Natsume.

-Tú qué haces aquí, pensaba que estabas siendo esclavo de tus hermanas- dijo Natsume al ver a Shikaru.

-Quieres que te ayude o no- sentencio Shikaru.

Shikaru y Natsume empezaron a practicar ambos su taijutsu, mientras Chicho y Shun miraban.

-Tsubaki san, no te preocupes no le diremos nada de que estuviste aquí, ¿no es verdad shun?- dijo Chicho colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Tsubaki.

-Tsubaki chan no te preocupes lo ayudaremos, estoy seguro que tu también encontraras la manera de ayudarlo- Shun le guiño el ojo a Tsubaki y salió junto a Chicho de entre los árboles.

-Hey ustedes también...- Natsume se quedo sorprendido y juntos los cuatro empezaron a practicar.

Tsubaki siguió observando a sus amigos como entrenaban y recordó las palabras de Shun haciendo que se sonrojara de una manera que ni ella lo entendía.

Tsubaki después de un rato se sintió mal solo mirando como sus amigos entrenaban así que decidió irse. Caminando por las calles de Konoha en dirección a su casa Tsubaki se topo nuevamente gente indeseable. La cara de Tsubaki se lleno de horror al ver a las personas venían hacia ella, esta se quedo petrificada al no saber si huir o quedarse en ese lugar.

-Tsubaki chan como has estado, veo que no andas con tus guarda espaldas para protegerte- Dijo una chica que parecía ser del clan Hyuga, junto a ella habían una mujer más y tres hombres, todos parecían pertenecer al clan Hyuga.

-Tsubaki chan, tienes el pelo tan largo me pregunto que pasaría si...- la chica saco una kunai y la poso por las trenzas de Tsubaki.

Tsubaki totalmente en blanco no sabía qué hacer sus intimidadores se rieron.

-Miren como esta de perpleja- dijo un chico.

-Está totalmente perturbada, pobre Tsubaki la última heredera de nuestro clan no es más que una…- dijo nuevamente la mujer otro chico la empujo hacia un charco dejándola toda empapada.

-Sucia- empezaron a decir todos los jóvenes mientras se medio reían.

-Alto miren es Makoto sensei corran- dijo uno de los jóvenes haciendo que todos huyeran.

Tsubaki se miro sí misma y como todas sus ropas estaban sucias, estaba frustrada.

-Estás bien- pregunto Makoto al lado de ella y le tendió una mano.

-Gracias, etoo, ¿quién eres?- dijo Tsubaki tomando la mano del desconocido.

Tsubaki vio como la persona en frente de ella deshizo la transformación, mientras intentaba secar un poco sus ropas.

-Ryoya kun- dijo Tsubaki un poco sorprendida.

-Como sabias que no era Makoto sensei.

-Makoto sensei al ver cómo me acosaban los hubiese perseguido antes de prestarme ayuda.

-Eres realmente observadora.

-Pero soy débil, por eso siempre me molestan, además no puedo usar byakugan- dijo Tsubaki a punto de llorar.

El joven se saco su chaqueta y la coloco sobre Tsubaki.

-Y, ¿qué harás para remediarlo?- dijo Ryoya.

Tsubaki lo miro y no supo que decir ante esas palabras, era débil y su mente estaba hecha un lio, ya no había nada que hacer.

**Poco antes del anochecer en la casa de Tsubaki.**

Tsubaki fue escoltada como siempre, se sentía horrible por necesitar ayuda de alguien más para poder ir a su casa. En ese momento se encontraba recostada sobre su cama intentando hacer desaparecer sus preocupaciones.

-Tsubaki- dijo alguien asomándose por la puerta de la pieza.

-Oba san- dijo Tsubaki al ver como Hanabi entraba en su pieza.

-Al parecer de nuevo fuiste intimidada hoy, pero imagino que como siempre no dirás quien fue- Tsubaki miro fijamente la pared intentando no prestar atención a los comentarios de su abuela- Hoy es el último día de festival, no crees que deberías estar allá afuera en vez de estar aquí revolcándote, intentando de pensar que puede haber hecho en vez de pensar que puedo hacer.

-Soy débil- dijo Tsubaki.

-Sabes me recuerdas a alguien.

-¿Alguien?

-Si todo el mundo se burlaba de él porque no podía hacer nada bien.

-Ya se esa historia, la historia del séptimo Hokage.

-NO, esa historia es la de tu padre- Tsubaki miro fijamente a su abuela un poco impactada- no es necesario que coloques esa cara, es la verdad, tu padre antes de ser el tan respetado jefe de seguridad de Konoha era considerado un torpe, bueno todavía lo es, pero antes el no podía ni siquiera usar su byakugan, de hecho paso su examen al tercer intento, sabes cuál era su secreto- Tsubaki negó con la cabeza- volver a levantarse y seguir hacia adelante.

Tsubaki se levanto de cama y se dirigió a la puerta de su pieza.

-Valla, valla, veo que recuperaste tu ánimo, tendrás una cita- dijo Hanabi, Tsubaki se detuvo y miro a su abuela.

-Oba san me ayudarías con algo.

**Casa de Mikasa Inuzuka.**

Mikasa era miembro del clan Inuzuka, pero hace alrededor de 13 años había dejado su responsabilidad como ninja y el líder actual de clan era su hermano menor, ella vivía actualmente tranquila siendo una diseñadora de atuendos. Mikasa se encontraba observando cómo entrenaba el joven en frente de ella, estaba lanzando golpes al aire alternando sus brazos.

**-**¿Qué aburrido?, si tan solo tu padre no fuera un pervertido ahora podríamos estar en el festival- dijo Mikasa.

-¿Por qué no o invitaste?- dijo Ryoya.

-Es broma no es cierto, tu padre se reiría de mi si le hiciera una pregunta tan embarazosa.

-¿Cómo o sabes?, ¿te gusta?

-Eres un niño muy entrometido

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando una niña llego corriendo al jardín trasero de la casa.

-Tsubaki, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Mikasa.

-Eto…, bueno, Ryoya kun toma- Tsubaki le tendió una bolsa amarrada en una cinta.

-Baya, baya, tienes una admiradora- Mikasa se acerco y se apoyo en Ryoya.

-Con mi oba san las hicimos espero que te gusten- Ryoya abrió la bolsa y saco una galleta- es un regalo por todo lo que has hecho por mí en estos días- Ryoya la miro sin saber que decir.

-Por dios dile algo- dijo Mikasa.

-No importa, mañana te traeré algo más y mucha suerte con tu entrenamiento- Tsubaki se fue corriendo.

-No sé si considerarla tímida o energética- dijo Mikasa sacando una galleta de la bolsa- esta galletas, están saladas- Mikasa coloco una cara de desagrado.

Ryoya quedo mirando el camino por el cual Tsubaki se fue y se hecho una galleta a la boca.

-Veo que ya encontraste la respuesta- dijo Ryoya.

**En la casa de Natsume.**

Natsume se dirigía a su casa ya se había separado de Chicho, Shun y Shikaru. Cuando llego a la puerta de su casa fue grande su sorpresa a ver a Tubaki apoyada en la puerta de su casa con una bolsa en sus manos.

-Tsubaki chan.

-Natsume kun, eto…, ¿podemos dar un paseo?

-Mi abuela todavía no está en casa, vamos.

Tsubaki y Natsume se dirigieron en dirección a las calles en donde se estaba celebrando el festival.

-Realmente es sorprendente, no había podido venir los días anteriores- dijo Natsume.

Tsubaki estaba mirando el algodón de azúcar.

-Desde siempre te ha gustado el algodón de azúcar- Natsume se acerco a Tsubaki.

-Tan fácil soy de leer- Natsume compro un agodón de azúcar y se lo paso a Tsubaki- gracias.

-No es eso, hemos sido amigos desde pequeños, Shun, Chicho, Shikaru, hasta Tomoyo, hemos estado juntos desde siempre, les conozco, por eso se que de nuevo te encontraste con ellos- Natsume se paro en frente de Tsubaki- vamos- Natsume agarro la mano de Tsubaki.

-¿Dónde?- ambos empezaron a correr en dirección a un mirador que se encontraba sobre las caras Hokage.

Una vez llegaron Tsubaki y Natsume se dedicaron a observar toda Konoha desde ese lugar.

-La próxima vez que volvamos a este lugar ya habremos estados graduados de la academia.

-Natsume, toma- Tsubaki le acerco la bolsa con galletas- la próxima vez que volvamos seremos ninjas, si- Tsubaki lo miro con una sonrisa y Natsume se la devolvió.

-Es una promesa- dijo Natsume.

El último día del festival terminaba, Tsubaki y Natsume observaban el festival en silencio, mientras se disparaban los fuegos artificiales.

Los días siguientes antes de examen final pasaron en tranquilidad, los jóvenes ninjas entrenaban en grupo con tal de pasar el examen. El día del examen final se acercaba ¿pasara Natsume el examen?

_continuara..._


End file.
